


Mailman

by orphan_account



Series: Bleed The Freak [1]
Category: Alice in Chains, Nirvana (Band), Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band), The Cult (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Band Fic, Bigotry & Prejudice, Gay, Government Experimentation, M/M, Male Slash, Mutant Powers, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Slash, Slow Burn, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Au~Mutants try to live freely in a prejudice society.
Relationships: Ben Shepherd/Matt Cameron, Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder, Dave Grohl/Krist Novoselic, Ian Astbury/Billy Duffy, Jeff Ament/Stone Gossard
Series: Bleed The Freak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748632
Comments: 85
Kudos: 32





	1. I know I'm headed for the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets dark real quick. You've been warned.

Eddie Vedder, eighteen, was a bright and complex fun loving teen with a fondness for surfing or any type of sport. He had a compassion for music of all kinds.

Highschool wasn't the greatest thing. He could barely keep up with his grades especially math. Literature was his best subject. His teachers thought he daydreamed about music and surfing too much. Those were his passion.

It also wasn't the easiest, he constantly got bullied by his peers. The torment was for the petty things. 

_"You're too short."_

_"You're hair is too long."_

_"You're so poor you wear ripped boots."_

_"You drink way too much water. Slow down you might drown or piss your brains out fatass."_

Now he was getting pinned up against the gym locker as one of his tormentors Dave K. Threatens to beat him with a towel.

"Vedder you cussed me out earlier. You thought you got off lucky because the bell rang but you should never let your guard down." He says as his lackey Jack throws some insults Eddie's way.

"Fuck you." Eddie says managing the push the skinnier man off.

Jack slaps him in the face which only gets him pushed back by Eddie who quickly runs out of the room leaving them defeated.

School had been over for about fifteen minutes now and Eddie would have loved to just go home. No, not home if Eddie could still call it that.

He picks up his discarded bookbag and holds his stinging cheek feeling livid about what just happened.

His life felt like it was in a tailspin all off a sudden. Nothing he did was right, everything was just going in the wrong direction.

"Eddie." An all to familiar voice calls to get his attention.

He looks straight in front of him and sees his "girlfriend" Beth waiting for him on a bench.

He rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to deal wih this now. "What do you want?"

"Wanted to walk home with you." She gets a good look at him with his messy brown hair and the red mark on his face. "What happened to your face?"

"Got beat up." He says walking past her.

She follows making Eddie grunt. "Beth what is this we haven't spoken it two weeks."

"Eddie I think I was wrong okay."

Eddie dryly laughs. "About what?"

"When you confided in me about your parents I shouldn't have laughed at you for crying and I should have been more open about your feelings." 

She sounds deeply sorry. "I needed you and you couldn't be bothered then we don't speak for two weeks because you weren't in the mood. The toughest two weeks in my life."

"Eddie please don't hate me."

Eddie stuffs his hands in his jean pockets. "Why shouldn't I."

This maims Beth but she sadly smiles knowing it was her that fucked up.

Eddie stops suddenly looking at a homeless man Robby get dragged and beat by police. Eddie was frozen, Robby was a little out of it be he was his friend and very sweet to Eddie.

"What are you doing to him?" Eddie asks.

"Eddie don't get involved." Beth whispers to him who just shushes her.

One of the officers looks him up and down before he gets back to his job. "Whatever you're accusing him of he's innocent."

"He's a Hyalokinetic, kid trust me you want him off the street he could stab your eye out."

Eddie was even more upset. "If he wasn't hurting anybody why does it matter."

"Kid you have a lot to learn they always hurt people."

Robby starts begging for his brown puppy that he loves to death that one of the officers in turn kicks making it groan.

Robby screams. "Cut it out you freak." An officer says throwing him in the van.

Beth runs and picks up the puppy refusing to just leave it there. She and Eddie watch in horror as Robby gets taken away to who knows.

* * *

Eddie has been silent during the walk after what just happened.

"Eddie." Beth calls holding the puppy.

"How can they just take him away like that?"

"He's dangerous."

"Really Beth? What has he done to hurt you. I've knew he was a Hyalokinetic for months and he never hurt me."

"Eddie are you kidding me? They could have thrown you away just for knowing."

Eddie kicks a water bottle discarded on the ground. "You are what you are!" He says raising his voice.

He drops her off in front of her house. "Eddie are you going to be alright at home?"

Eddie gives her the side eye. "Like you care. I should just be a man and keep my tears to myself remember."

He turns and walks away leaving her to regret her actions even more and wondering what she should do with the dog.

Eddie walks a few blocks to his house. Unlike his classmates Eddie's family didn't have a lot of money. That's why he wore holey clothes and shoes everyday and their house was the smallest and most rundown. Everyone made fun of him for it which in turn made him resent them for taking these small things for granted.

Dread fills him and he walks through their yard he just hopes his parents aren't there waiting to make his life feel even worse.

He couldn't trust them after the lies they told.

Eddie is relived when he sees their car is gone.

He goes into the house, drops his bag on the floor and grabs the liquor from his parents secret stash and sits on the counter.

He knew he shouldn't drink but Eddie really liked any drink especially liquor and it took a lot for him to get drunk.

He closes his eyes and lets his mind go to a simple time when he was in the beach riding amongst the waves.

The ocean was his favorite place in the whole world he would never grow tired of it. 

So he gets a bright idea there was no way he was going to find away to the closest beach so he does the closest thing.

He turns the sink on and dips his head in the water shaking the wet locks around and singing a war cry.

Keep in mind he wasn't that drunk he was just a little strange.

Eddie starts singing a little tune.

_"Through early morning fog I see  
Visions of the things to be  
The pains that are withheld for me  
I realize and I can see.."_

He holds up the devil horns and starts headbanging while his head is still underwater.

_"That suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please.."_

His head hits the sink and yeah it kinda hurts but it doesn't deter him. 

_"The game of life is hard to play  
I'm gonna lose it anyway  
The losing card I'll someday lay  
So this is all I have to say.."_

_"Suicide is painless (suicide)_  
It brings on many changes (changes)  
And I can take or leave it if I please.."

Eddie starts sneezing and stops, going back to the bottle that lays on the counter.

His parents arrive with bags of groceries in their hands by the time Eddie almost ends the first bottle.

Disbelief and worry pit in their stomachs as they see their son a semi wet and tipsy mess.

Eddie's father looks at him with shame as his mother looks disappointed.

"Eddie what is all of this?" His mother asks.

Eddie stops drinking and stares at them.

"Well son what are you doing? You're drinking now?" Eddie's father says. 

Eddie is quiet. "Answer me boy."

"I'm not your son." Eddie mumbles so low they can't hear.

"What?" His mother asks.

He pushes past them and walks into the living room standing in the middle of the room with his head in his hands.

His parents smack their lips, grunt and walk into the kitchen. Eddie thought they would just leave him alone but knowing his parents that was too ideal.

His "dad" walks back into the room full of anger and instead of just yelling at him he grabs his jacket and jerks him forward making Eddie become fearful.

"You imbecile! You're mother is so worried and disappointed in you how could you do this?"

"How could I do this? You two lied to me for eighteen years "dad"."

"Eddie get over it we told you isn't that enough."

"How could you fucking think that?! My real father is dead don't you remember? I couldn't even meet him because my oh so kind parents kept it a secret."

"It was for your own good."

"Fuck that! What does that even mean." Eddie says as the fish tank behind him somehow shatters and the water kinda flows out but not as fast as it should.

"What was that?" His mother exclaims walking in.

"Eddie you are a disgrace, that man wouldn't have given you a good life. We might be tough on you but we love you."

Eddie scoffs. "You don't love me, you only love yourselves. I HATE you. Why couldn't you be the one in the graveyard instead of him?"

Eddie was little off balance because of the liquor and was leaning pretty close to the glass coffee table the nicest thing they owned. His back felt like it would break if he wasn't able to stretch.

His father was absolutely fuming with rage and got provoked when Eddie kept on trying to get away from his grasp and claw and him.

"Fucking let go." Eddie says not expecting to be pushed back and flying into the coffee table.

The impact was ear bleeding. "Eddie!" His mother screams as his father looks on in horror and immediate regret. "What have you done?"

Eddie was bleeding from his mouth and nose and had several deep lacerations on his body. His parents assume he's head. "We have to hide him." His mother says not really liking the idea but thinking there's no other choice.

"We can't that's crazy."

"I can't have you going to jail. It was an accident."

His parents wrap him in a rug and carry him to a place best fit for him the creek in the nearby woods. Dropping him in the creek in his watery grave and praying for him they walk away soon after.

Eddie was still breathing when they put his body in the car. Eddie was still alive. Getting wrapped in a rug a thrown into a creek should have been his undoing.

When he came to he was completely submerged in water. He was freaked out and completely afraid.The amount if water in his lungs should have been enough to drown him but for some very odd reason Eddie was alive and could breath perfectly fine.

_The sword of time will pierce our skins  
It doesn't hurt when it begins  
But as it works its way on in  
The pain grows stronger  
Watch it grin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't apparent by now I really like fantasy plots. Song is from the opening theme to the 1970 movie mash.


	2. But I'm riding you all the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be updating my other stories but I'm too busy writing this X-men wannabe and procrastinating.
> 
> To whoever reads this you really should listen to Mailman by Soundgarden.👍

It was a normal Thursday, well it was normal expect for the people in "The Underground."

The Underground's headquarters were situated in Virginia but it was active nation wide.

Living in an abandoned building with human life seeming non existent for miles they make due with what they have.

The few children that are there live in a room in the back of the first floor, sleeping on small cots trying to find entertainment by playing tag with each other.

Families were practicality non existent as most of them got destroyed beforehand but there was the one or two protecting and clinging to each other at all costs.

The old building was plagued by trees and plants growing all around it almost hiding it. It might have looked abandoned on the outside but on the inside it looked 100 percent inhabited.

Men and Women conversed about, some with colorful hair and unnatural eyes or even unnatural bodies all there for one reason, to escape society.

Three men stood around the fourth one sitting in front of monitors and a TV screen. The one sitting had long straight brown hair and was pretty skinny wearing a tee shirt, hat and shorts.

A very tall man with short brown hair leans against the chair with a look of boredom wearing a tee shirt and jeans.

The last two stand side by side studying the man typing things into key board and writing things down. 

The asian man on the left had very long black hair and a long and unkept beard wearing jeans and a flannel. The one on the right had short brown hair, a nicely kept mustache and beard and wore a short sleeved black button up shirt and black cargo pants.

The tall man starts becoming extremely distracting turning his hand into a rock. "Krist stop distracting me!" The man at the computer wines.

"Sorry Dave, but you're boring me."

"Well sorry for doing my damn job." Dave says getting annoyed but the laid back Krist.

"Will you two stop bickering, we have more important things to worry about." The short hair man standing to the right named Chris says.

"Okay sorry." Dave apologizes. "We're running out of medical supplies. My calculations say if we don't restock we won't have any by next Saturday."

The four all let out sighs. Chris points to the man next to him."Me and Kim can "go pick" some up at the local hospital, my friend works there he can supply us with things like he did before."

Krist and Dave nod at him agreeing with the plan.

Just then Courtney runs towards them holding bloody cloth. "Guys! One of the newer one's Gregory he's been shot."

They stop everything and run to the medical room. "How'd this happen?" Kim asks.

"He was walking around outside of the safe zone and an officer found him and saw his pointy ears so he shot." She says trying to keep her composure.

They come in sight of the younger man with several bullet holes in his chest.

"We can't treat something like this with our lack of supplies. Is there someone hear who can heal him?" Krist asks.

"No, they all left remember." Courtney says.

"What about Matt?" Chris asks. 

Dave lets out a long sigh. "Him and Ben left earlier to look for a group we believe are hiding in a shed." 

Krist walks Courtney out of the room knowing she can't stand blood. "You two go get the supplies. We'll try to treat him and see if somebody might be of use for this."

* * *

Chris and Kim were in Chris's pickup truck as Chris was recklessly driving.

"Chris slow the hell down man. You might not be a fugitive but If I get pulled over I'm done for."

"Sorry. I just don't want that kid to die. Fuck there used to be so many of us now I can only count us using my ten fingers."

Death and jail took a lot of their allies but a huge disagreement took the rest a few months ago. Now instead of fighting the corrupt government it was like they were fighting each other for different beliefs and ideologues.

"We've gone separate ways. We should forget about the past and move forward."

Chris snorts. "I don't know what it is Kim but sometimes you seem like a philosopher."

The hospital was in a more secluded part of town. The big white building really gave color to the street.

Chris parks inconspicuously in between two cars. Kim has his head down as they walk in trying not to get noticed.

No one pays them any mind just thinking they're regular people. Chris takes Kim to the exact place his friend will be.

They stand in the small backroom and wait for him. "Hiro where are you?" 

A asian man with long black hair appears holding a key. "Keep your voice down I shouldn't even be doing this shit for you."

He shows them to all of the supplies which makes them relieved but Chris can't help but notice he's acting strange. "You alright Hiro? You seem jumpy."

The man is quickly giving them a bag with all of the supplies. "No, no I'm fine."

Kim looks around and sees a couple of officers getting closer and closer. "Chris check it out." He whispers.

Chris turns and sees the same thing which is so strange because the cops are usually never back there. "Hiro what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, they said they'd charge me with a terrorism."

"Fuck." Chris sighs.

The officers get closer and faster.

Kim holds up his hand, and using all of the pressure in the room blocks them. "Chris let's go."

"If I find you Hiro you're a dead man."

They run with the supplies in their hands going out of the back door only to see a few more cops.

"Stop!"

Kim blocks them and they run faster then light towards the car only to be stopped by a group of cops pointing guns at them.

"Stop and put your hands up!"

Chris and Kim look at each other. "I said hands up!!"

Kim seemingly does what they say, putting his hands up only for a flash of blue to appear and push them back.

Kim runs to the car with Chris following close behind not realising there are twelve more cops running behind them.

Chris is snatched back and does the only thing he things is logical. He tosses Kim the keys and bag. "Kim go ahead I'll meet up with you."

"But Chris." A bullet flies over his head just barely missing him.

"Just go! I'll catch up to you."

* * *

Chris was currently hauling ass deep in the nearby woods. The running was catching up to him as he was nearly out of breath.

Splitting up was the only option in Chris's mind. Kim was a fugitive so if he got caught he'd be even more fucked. He was also weaker than Chris power wise him going in car was better for him.

"Fuck, my ribs." Chris exclaims kneeling over on the ground.

Once his hand touches the ground he immediately grimaces. The ground is surprisingly soaking wet which is bizarre because it hadn't rained in two weeks.

The sound of water flowing brings his attention to a creak about fifty feet away. Now looking the place looked like a total wreak.

It looked like a storm or flood raged through. The grass was trampled by water, trees looked drenched in water with branches broken, flowers were dying from too much water.

The water was so deep it could be considered a tiny flood.

Chris gets up body still sore and walks closer and closer to the creek.

The water ran absolutely wild looking to drag anything away that dared entered.

Water slowly shot up from the creak but it wasn't high enough to hit Chris. "The hell?"

He moves back a little a sees something stomach turning

He just assumes he's seeing things but he looks again and he sees two rocks holding down what looks like a rug and a foot sticking out. "Holy fuck."

Chris knows what he's seeing it's a dead body discarded like trash. 

There is no way whoever is in their is alive. There body is pinned down by rocks and wrapped in a rug. Their dead.

But Chris isn't just going to leave their body there.

He jumps in the water and swims towards it. One of the rocks holding the body down shoots up at him barely missing him as he moves back.

Chris moves the other rock back and drags the rug to the other seemingly more drier side of the creek.

He kneels down after he has it on the ground unties, and opens it.

What he sees is a utterly heart breaking sight. It's a teenage looking boy with long brown hair lifeless with lacerations on his body.

Chris doesn't really know what to do, the police were just on his ass ten minutes before.

The best idea is to just leave him there so the police could find him.

Startling Chris the boys fingers start to move. He slowly opens his eyes and sits up.

He doesn't cough of water or gasp for air he just holds his head in pain. 

Chris knows shit like that isn't supposed to happen, this boy was underwater for a long time and he should be a dead man.

The boy knows somebody is there and turns in Chris's direction. He jumps back and almost stops breathing.

Shaking his head over and over again he slowly moves away. 

"Wait stop. I'm not going to hurt you." Chris says with caution holding up his hands.

He knows this boy must have been put through hell and doesn't want to push it.

Eddie can't trust him a stranger his own parents straight up tried to murdered him.

Tears flow from his eyes at freewill. Eddie shakes his head again and mutters please, please over and over again.

Chris moves closer, he reaches out and gently grabs his soaking wet arm. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay."

The doesn't really calm him down, his parents weren't supposed to hurt him and they did.

"FREEZE!" A officer screams from the other side of the creek.

The officer's managed to finally catch up to Chris.

Eddie is beyond frightened and afraid wishing none of this was happening.

Chris doesn't have time to compile before a shot goes off. "Shit, kid get down!"

Eddie just stares at him. "Get Down!" Chris yells harshly

Eddie does as he's told. Chris raises his hand and in no time at all fire is shooting from it knocking down some of the officers.

Eddie looks at him in pure amazement as the orange flames shoot from his hands.

Chris stands up and holds out his hand. "Come with me. I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

Eddie didn't know how he could trust him but he's been kind to him this whole time.

He grabs the warm and and more gun shots ring off frightening him.

"You think you can run and keep up?" Chris asks to Eddie who shakes his head regretting it due to the pain. His ankle was pretty sore also.

"Fine, hang on." He says swiftly grabbing Eddie and carrying him bridal style.

Chris turns around and breathes out flames sending the officers flying back before he runs away with Eddie.

During the run Eddie leans his head On Chris chest liking the warmth since his own body was absolutely freezing.

Kim is in Chris's pick up truck waiting for him to come out of the woods knowing he ran into it.

Once Chris reappears he's shocked to see him holding a man in his arms.

Chris opens the passenger door without dropping Eddie and places him in the car, with Chris not far behind.

"Chris who is this?" 

"I dunno, I'll explain later. Let's get out of here."

During the drive Eddie is extremely tense and freezing and finds himself leaning up against Chris again to get warm.

Chris knows why he's doing it. "Sorry the air conditioner is broken." He says letting out a chuckle.

"Chris where did you find him?" 

Chris decides not to go into to much detail. "In the creek."

* * *

Kim and Chris trudge back into headquarters hours after they left. Everyone was worried because if you're like them, if you leave there is a good chance you won't come back.

Their comrades stand tensely around the monitors.

The look they get from Dave let's them know they're too late.

"We couldn't save him." Krist says not even looking up.

Kim hands them the supplies and their eyes train their way to Chris who has a smaller man clinging on to him for dear life.

"Chris who is this?" Courtney asks.

Eddie doesn't like the attention at all hiding his face under his hair.

Chris looks at him and he looks away. "It's a long story."

"Sit him on the couch at least he can barely stand." Dave says.

Chris does so and takes him to the brown couch to the side. Eddie was a little drier at this point. He didn't want to be left alone in this weird looking place. "We'll be right over there." Chris says seeing his worry.

"Where did you even find him?" Krist asks after he comes back.

"I was running away from the police in the woods and saw a rug with a leg sticking out in the bottom of the creek."

They all look at Eddie who is sitting there in silence.

"That's sad but why is he here? A regular human can't know about this place." Dave says.

"That kid is not normal. He was wrapped in a rug placed underwater, with a head injury, deep lacerations and a foot injury for what might have been hours. And he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes, not spitting up water or anything. Not only that water was everywhere like a flood but it hadn't rain in weeks. Water shot up in the air. A rock shot at me. This kid is definitely like us, there is no doubt in my mind."

"Does he talk?" Krist asks.

"Not really, he hasn't really said anything I don't even know his name."

Ben and Matt come back with about four people, Courtney goes to give them the grand tour.

"We're back. What did we miss?" Matt asks walking up to his friends.

"Well for starters, a kid got shot, me and Chris went looking for medical supplies at the hospital but got set up and shot at by the cops and Chris found a kid in a rug tossed into a creek, and the kid that got shot died."

Matt and Ben give him wide eyes. "That all happened?" Ben asks.

"Yes." Chris says pointing to Eddie on the couch.

He was soaking wet, bleeding, shivering and crying as he sat on the couch. "I need to patch him he looks like he's been through hell." Matt says.

"He needs a new pair of clothes." Ben says.

They walk over to him freaking Eddie out more. "We want to get you cleaned up." Matt says having a friendly smile.

"It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you." Ben says.

Eddie doesn't trust them. He wants to but the people he was supposed to trust the most betrayed him in the worst way imaginable.

"If you want Chris can be there two." Matt says.

Eddie looks at the tall man known as Chris who smiles at him. Eddie gives a very soft nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty difficult and took a while to write. But I had fun.


	3. Days Of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressingly Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off topic but I watched this movie yesterday called No one Would Tell. It's about abuse and I almost cried...twice. Unlike most stories the main character does not get her happy ending. I've seen this movie before but the last fifteen or so minutes got to me. Then I thought about it again today and almost cried again and I still can't stop writing depressing stories. 😧

Phantom police- A police force designed for one reason and one reason only. To capture all of the mutants.

They differ from the normal police in lots of ways. They didn't have uniforms not wanting to stand out and they were absolutely ruthless. 

They were infamous for all of the mutant shootings linked to them. They could also make mutants "disappear".

The regular police dealt with normal everyday crimes sometimes picking up a mutant here and there.

One of the agents was a man named Kelly McCarthy and his partner Frankie McLane.

He had been a agent for about 8 years. He was one of the more ruthless and most respected. 

The man had seen it all, mass murder, suicide, torture and he caused just about all.

Him and a squad of agents were situated outside of a foster home that kept some mutants with psychical deformities.

They were allowed to be there since they weren't hurting anyone. But the government didn't think so. In the public's mind they were a threat to society and needed to be dealt with.

The door to the secluded house is broken down and the agents charge in pointing guns yelling and screaming. Then they approach the living room.

There a woman with natural pink hair and red eyes is in the middle of the room huddling a group of small children no older then ten.

"HANDS UP!" Kelly screams frightening them.

Frankie points her gun straight at her head. "He said put you FUCKING hands up!" 

"We didn't do anything wrong. Please you have to let us go. What about the children?" She whines crying.

Frankie doesn't care shooting her point blank in the head.

Her body falls to the floor. The children all distraught start screaming and crying.

"You freaks wannabe next?" An officer asks.

The kids cry even more and in a repulsive move the officer shoots one in the head. Every other officer starts to unload on the children showing them no mercy.

After the hail of gunfire and smoke cease there is only one child left. She has yellow hair and black eyes.

It's apparent she's already been shot in her leg. She crawls trying to eat away. She must have been about four.

Kelly aims his gun and shoots her in the arm then the neck then the face.

She dies soon after the fatal shot. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Kelly says looking around at his impressive work.

Many may ask them why? Why do something so horrible? Kelly knew exactly why he did what he did but to most it was a mystery only he himself knew.

* * *

Eddie felt like he was being probed and experimented on.

Matt got him to take his shirt and jacket off so he could look at the abundant amount of cuts on his back.

He winced in pain everytime a shard of glass was pulled from his back.

"Sorry." Matt apologizes.

Eddie doesn't say anything. The day before he was getting beat up in a school locker room now he was taken to some weird place by a man that breathed fired.

"Not much of a talker are you."

Eddie still says nothing. Ben and Matt introduced themselves earlier and just nodded not giving up his name.

Ben takes a look at his now shoeless foot that is a gnarly shade of purple. "At least it's not broken." He says examining it.

Eddie's head hurts like a bitch. He drops it in his hands. "Does your head hurt?" Matt asks getting a soft nod.

"Ben go get the aspirin." Matt says.

Ben gets up from his crouching position and does as he told.

All in all, Eddie gets the deep cuts stitched up and every other wound bandaged.

"Good news is this ankle isn't injured that badly so if you go easy on it should be completely painless in about two weeks or so." Ben says.

Eddie nods. Ben and Matt look at each other. It was time to get down to business and find who this kid was.

"Do you have anyone you would like us to call for you?" Matt asks.

Eddie grows goosebumps. He erratically shakes his head. "Chill out kid your gonna mush your brain if you keep on shaking it that hard." Ben warns.

"Do you have a name?"

Eddie nods but doesn't tell them what it is. "Okay. Give us your age at least."

Eddie couldn't do hand signals he wasn't that smart so he tries his hardest after breathing in and out to speak. "Eight-teen." It comes out sounding deep, raspy and broken.

Ben and Matt are relived. "You can talk that's good. For awhile we there we thought you might be mute. Chris should be back in a couple of minutes." Ben says.

Chris walked in with them but left about ten minutes later claiming he'll be back eventually.

Though he doesn't trust them Eddie knows he should show gratitude. "T-thanks." He mumbles.

They stare for a few seconds two long until smiles appear on their faces. "It's all good we help our own." Matt says.

Eddie feels so confused. What did he mean by _"help our own."_? Eddie knew they had to be mutants Chris was practically burning people alive,they all live in this top secret building and some of the people that were walking around looked nothing like humans.

Yeah, he knew he should have died in that water or at least felt some pain from being submerged at all. But the thought of having powers made his stomach turn.

The light buzzes in and out until in finally gives out leaving them in darkness. 

Matt squeezes the cord and a yellow brightness emits from his hand.

Eddie softly gasps as the lights slowly turn back on.

He turns to Eddie who's staring in awe. "The power electricity."

Chris was walking back to the room with a plate of food and clothes in his hand.

He opens the door and sees Matt with yellow currents flashing from his hand showing an intrigued Eddie while Ben watched in content always loving to watch Matt powers.

Ben turns his head in Chris's direction. "Took you a long time."

"Yeah, yeah I was going as fast as I could."

Eddie and Matt turn their attention towards him. "I brought you some food, and clothes." 

He hands the things over to Eddie. "Thanks." Eddie quietly mutters.

His voice is almost deeper than Chris's which amuses him. "No worries. No trouble at all."

He turns to Matt and Ben and walks away from Eddie. "I can keep an eye on him if you like."

Matt thinks it over. "Are you sure? It won't be too much or anything?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Did you get anything out of him?"

"Not much. He can talk but he only gave us his age. He's eighteen." Ben says playing with the button of his own shirt.

"I'll try to get more answers out of him. You two should go to bed or something."

Ben throws his arm around Matt and they head to their room. "Thanks man see you tommorow." Matt turns his head towards Eddie. "See you too."

Eddie nods and starts looking at the food. "It's Turkey bologna. I didn't know if you were a pork man."

Eddie takes a bite, then starts feverishly stuffing his face as though he hadn't eaten in days which was true. "Can I sit next to you?" Chris asks pointing to the cot.

Eddie shakes his head not realizing what he said at first. He wants to change his mind but he knows it's too late and he doesn't want to be an asshole.

Chris sits down right next to him. Eddie finishes eating before Chris speaks again. "Do you want anything else?" 

"I'm fine...thanks." Eddie whispers.

Chris looks at him. "Is there anyone we should call?"

Eddie shakes his head. Chris would really loved to know what the hell happened but he isn't inconsiderate. They've all been through traumatic shit they rather not talk about.

"Most people don't stay here. Most don't want to. It's usually temporarily unless you have nowhere to go."

Eddie stays silent and looks at the clothes. Cotton blue shorts, and an baggy blue cotton long sleeve. "It was the best I could do. Didn't know if it would be weird to hand you a pair of my boxers."

"I-it's nice. I don't mind." Eddie is of course scared but he has some questions of his own. "What is this place?"

"The Underground. Mutant Underground was trademarked. We specialize in helping people like us and keeping them safe. This isn't the only place we operate there are more throughout the country."

"What do you mean like us? I don't have any powers... I'm pretty sure."

"Yes you do. How long were you underwater?"

Eddie's mind goes back to a few hours before a time he doesn't want to remember. "Last night."

"Any normal being wouldn't have survived over ten hours underwater like that not even a few minutes. The way the water was acting too. You're like us."

Eddie closes his eyes. His parents lie to him, his girlfriend treats him like dirt, his parents try to murder him now he's being told he's a mutant that could be killed any second just for that fact alone.

"I know this is a lot to take in but like I said, we've got your back."

That didn't mean a lot to Eddie everyone eventually turned their backs on him. "What are the powers?"

"I have no idea. They usually manifest during stressful situations. Maybe your a mermaid."

Eddie grimaces at the thought of having scales and finn. "That last part was a joke lighten up a little." Chris plays with his own necklace. "I'm a pyrokinetic and I have fire breath though you already probably know. You're not alone we are just like you."

Eddie would love to believe that but this was all to much.

"There is a bathroom you can change in." Chris says pointing to a small bathroom in the back. "Do you need help walking?"

Eddie shakes his head and stalks toward the bathroom limping.

Eddie changes and comes back out sitting back down. "Those look much better on you. At least you're not soaking wet."

Eddie nods still not really trusting Chris. "Do I sleep in here?"

"No. Fuck I knew we forgot to think of something." Chris could just leave him in the room for the other teenagers. Though there isn't a lot he doesn't want him to get frighten by new people.

"How about the couch. Just for tonight."

Eddie feels fear just at the prospect of sleeping alone with his memories but he agrees anyway.

Chris shows him to the couch. "I'm in the room upstairs if you need anything." He says going away.

Eddie sits alone on the couch not able to sleep but dreaming of the time his life was somewhat fine.


	4. Honey Bucket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head feels awful, my breathing is horrible but I still had fun writing this. ☺
> 
> P.S: Check out "no one would tell" from 1996 if your looking for a tear jerker. 😭

Eddie was nodding off on the couch as everyone else gathered around the Computer system. Dave, Krist, Matt, Ben, Chris and Kim.

"So you got nothing out of him?" Dave asks typing into the key board.

Chris takes his eyes off the flame he created in his hand. "Nope, only his age. Eighteen."

"He seems traumatized. How will we ever get more information out of him." Dave says.

They all turn their attention to Eddie's sleeping frame. Matt speaks up."For starters he's talks and he gave us his age so I'm sure he'll come around. Besides your the one with superhuman intellect Dave can't you figure who he is."

Dave looks at Eddie again."Now that I think of it, he's eighteen so maybe he lived at home and was in college and someone reported him missing."

"Yeah but what if nobody is looking for him. All we have is his description, not his name." Krist says leaning against a steel table.

Courtney walks in and stands next to Chris. "We need to try at least. We've already found places for the four kids that just arrived last night. Staying here isn't ideal, the cops probably aren't looking for him so we should get him back to normal society as soon as possible."

"Until then lets stay put. If he's not wanted by the cops he should stay here for awhile as we deal with more bigger issues. It will be fine." Chris says.

Eddie's awoke with a jolt dreaming of the tragic events that led him to this place.

He throws his head in his hands feeling the throbbing come back. He starts crying again and the blanket falls off of him.

The group is down hearted watching him. Chris walks up to him, boots sounding loud against the wood floor.

"Tough dream kid?"

Eddie cries louder, Chris moves his long hair own of his face and cups his cheek. "There is nothing you should be afraid of. You're save here."

Eddie tries to manage his uncontrollable sobbing. After a few attempts he stops.

Chris wipes his tears from his eyes in a sweet gesture. 

"You okay now?"

Eddie nods his head. "Do you need anything?"

"Is there any water?" Eddie asks feeling like he's walked through a desert that's been in drought for days.

"Of course."

* * *

The Underground, Or team were dealing with multiple things while Eddie sat on the couch sipping water.

Chris told him if he needed anything to come to his room and let him know.

Eddie doubted he would. They've done so much for him already. But his parents had too and look at what happened.

He wondered what Beth was doing. Is she worried about him? Will she look for him? Or will she just move on. 

Dave and Jack too. Would they miss beating him up or would they move on?

Then were his parents. Would they regret their actions? Would they miss him? What would they say about his absence? Would anyone notice? Would anyone care?

Eddie couldn't believe his situation, top it off with dragon tales telling him he's a mutant.

"Hey would you look at that."

"It looks like fresh meat."

Eddie looks up and sees four guys. One had messy curly blonde hair a braided beard, jeans, a leather jacket and sun glasses. The guy holding his hand hand long blonde hair and was wearing a vest and jeans. The other two both had curly brown hair, the shorter was wearing a baseball cap, tee shirt and jeans, the taller one was wearing a long shoulder length black shirt and shorts. They were all wearing jewelry.

They all sit down on the couch in front of a uneasy Eddie hoping they're not the equivalent to the high school bullies.

They study him making him very uncomfortable. The man with the beard glares at him. "You must be new around here. I'm Layne." He says smiling and extending his hand.

Eddie looks at it peculiarly and shakes it not giving out his name. "Got a name?"

Eddie just shakes his head.

"Okay you don't have to tell me. Anyway that's Jerry, Mike and Sean." He says pointing to man sitting next to him then the one in the hat and then the bigger one.

They wave at him and he slowly waves back. "How long have you been here." Mike asks.

"Last night."

"Wait you must be the mermaid. Everyone said you were soaking wet." Sean says getting an odd look from Eddie.

"I'm not a mermaid. Are you with the other guys that stay by the Computer?"

"You mean the Mutant Underground?" Jerry asks to with Eddie slowly nods. "No were just a bunch of teenagers that stay here."

"How old are you? You can't be older than fifteen." Mike says.

"I'm eighteen."

Layne lowers his sunglasses."Wow no way. So our we. I mean you look it but your pretty short."

Eddie scowls."I don't know rather to be offended or happy."

They laugh. "How'd you get injured?"

"Don't worry about it."

Layne laughs again. "I like you. Would you like us to give you the grand tour?"

Eddie doesn't know if he should trust them but it beats doing nothing. "Sure."

* * *

"As you can see this is were the kiddos sleep." Layne says pointing to the room in the back of the first floor.

"Wait, how many people live here?"

Jerry glances his way. "For starters most don't stay here it's only temporary. There's a hand full of children, a couple of families and about ten teens including us. Most are adults."

They walk the old brown stairs and Eddie looks out the window noticing other rundown buildings connecting to it. "If there are that many buildings why do only a small group of people live here."

Mike looks out the window as well. "Well there were much, much more. Some grow older and leave, get married and leave to start a family or decide to start a new life and live out their dreams. Others die or get arrested. Or it can be like four months ago."

"What happened four months ago?" Eddie asks as they past the kitchen and bedrooms.

Mike tells him very little. "It was insane, but that's in the past."

Eddie would still like to know. They go to the third floor and into the first room were they all sleep. "You might be up here soon."

The room had about four beds and was pretty bare besides the posters and instruments.

Eddie loves rock music so he's beyond interested."Do you all play?"

"Hell yeah man were alice in chains!" Sean says.

"What?"

Layne grabs a pack of beer and cigarettes from under his bed. "We'll tell you all about it."

Eddie is confused but follows them regretting it as they go to the roof.

"You remember what Mike said about following dreams?" Layne says sitting down.

Eddie nods. "We're in a band, and we don't care what any of these assholes say we're going to tour the whole fucking world."

"What about your powers?" Eddie whispers.

Jerry takes a sip of beer. "Who fucking cares? We can keep our mouths shut."

Layne throws Eddie a beer. "What can you do?" Sean eagerly asks.

Eddie rather not think about thar either. "I dunno but Chris says I'm like all of you."

Jerry smirks. "You must really be a newbie."

"What about yours?"

They all get quiet and shy blushing. Eddie looks at them waiting. Layne pushes his glasses up. "There not what you would expect."

"What are they?"

Layne takes off his glasses showing his blue eyes. "I have x-ray vision, Jerry can float, Mike can control roses and Sean can-

"Don't you fucking say it."

"Mike sweety it isn't that embarrassing."

"Easy for you to say Layne you can see people's insides especially Jerry's since your in them a lot."

Jerry throws the pack of cigarettes at him. "Sean creates bubbles."

"You piece of shit!"

Layne and Mike laugh. "You deserved that you shit."

Eddie looks at the other buildings. "What was this place originally?"

"Some old wearhouse or factory. In 1976 forty two workers died in a fire and if you go to the very last building top floor you can hear their screams." Mike says out of the blue.

Eddie jumps back looking at him. "Look at your face. It's just a joke man."

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Do you morons use your powers?" Eddie asks gaining some of his personality back.

They look visibly offended. "Well excuse you I've never met a ruder bastard in my life." Layne jokingly says throwing his head on Jerry's shoulder.

Jerry looks down at Layne. "Why'd you have to go and hurt his feelings."

It's takes everything in Eddie not to laugh but all his mind has to do is go back to all that's happened.

"Nope we don't really use them what's the point." Sean tells him.

They drink beer and smoke talking about random things with Eddie not giving to much away secretly wishing he had friends like them.

* * *

Chris had heard the horrible news that another home full of mutants got slaughtered by the Phantom police but of course that's something you won't hear on the news.

Chris was contacting others looking for more things to do. Basically in the past few months besides the basic save a mutant here and there, there wasn't a lot to really do. Not really a plan but to protect there own.

Now Matt and Ben were stitching up a kid that got punch by another brat though they had almost no idea were they were doing. At least Matt had some medical training.

He goes straight to the couch to check on Eddie only to find him missing. "Kid?"

He was beyond worried what if he left and wandered around somewhere? 

Chris runs up the old steps and checks the kitchen finding it empty, then his bedroom. Then the other rooms.

One of the rooms has a discarded beer can on the floor, then he hears laughter.

'The roof.' Chris thinks.

Chris reaches the roof and finds Jerry, Layne, Mike, Sean and Eddie.

"What are you all doing up here?"

"Just hanging out." Layne says.

"Just hanging out? All of you are underage."

"So? We need to start getting used to partying all night long." Mike says.

Chris shakes his head. " Starr, There is no way in hell you four can become rock musician's."

And this was why the four rarely got along with Chris. "Damn you Chris. Mark my words you will hear our songs on the radio one day." Layne angrily says with passion.

"Yeah sure. Let's go kid."

Eddie gets up and waves to them. "Thanks, I had fun."

"See you around. If you can get away from that asshole." Jerry says.

Eddie and Chris quietly trudge down the steps. "Sorry about them they can be weird."

"I like them. Why don't you?" Eddie didn't trust anyone yet but "Alice In Chains" seemed like pretty cool guys 

"They need to be realistic. How are a bunch of mutants going to become rockstar's?"

"It's not impossible. I wouldn't mind seeing it myself." Eddie softly says.

"So what's your name?"

Eddie gets quiet. "We need to know. We won't hurt you or send to any situation you don't want to be in. All we want to do is help."

Eddie thinks about it but stays quiet. "What happened to you will scar anyone so you don't have to open yet if you don't want to but I really need to call you something other than Kid."

These people were nice but he didn't know if he could really trust them, yet Eddie had to take a chance. "E-ddie."

"What?"

"My name is Eddie."

Chris smiles. "Thanks for telling me, Eddie."

A small weight is lifted off Eddie's chest he just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Hours later Eddie is on the couch trying so hard to fall asleep but not being able to every time he closes his eyes he sees his "father" pushing him into the table.

Tears roll down his face. "Eddie." Chris calls out coming from the stairs.

He sees he's crying and sits next to him. Eddie let's something come over and cries on Chris's warm chest.

Chris is a little surprised but he doesn't mind. He rubs his head. "Let it out."

Eddie sobs and sobs until he starts to loose energy. "You're staying here for awhile so leaving you on this couch wouldn't work and I really don't think you should stay by yourself. You can stay in my room."

Eddie nods and finds himself drifting on his warm and cozy chest barely noticing the arms wrapping around him and getting carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do an Alice In Chains centric story in the same universe? I really need to stop getting so many ideas. 😧


	5. Bring Me The Head Of Dave Grohl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made we want to write another Led Zeppelin story and I don't know why.

Krist was turning his hand into a diamond as Dave was working not liking what he was seeing.

"Fuck this isn't good." He says pulling at his hair.

"What's happened?"

"There is a group of mutants hiding out in a abandoned school. They've been there for several days if my calculations are correct the police should be there in 3 hours and forty minutes. We can't let that happen."

"Right. I'll go get everyone I've seen most of them around." Krist says in response to Dave's anxiousness.

They could all be located expect for Chris who Krist couldn't find. "Have you seen Chris?" Dave asks after Krist comes back.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Chris was in his bed with Eddie sleeping on top of him as a blanket was covering them. This was more intimate than it should have been but Chris didn't push him off opting instead to warp his arms around him.

Eddie was lightly snoring using Chris's body as a pillow. His hair cascaded on Chris's chest as he lightly tossed and turn.

Eddie was dreaming about something utterly frightening. His blood everywhere, being in so much pain then getting wrapped in a rug and discarded in creek so the water can erode his skin. Only it wasn't a dream.

Eddie wakes up with a jolt jumping off Chris and screaming.

Chris is startled but gets up and moves closer to him.

"It was just a bad dream."

Eddie looks at him and starts to calm down more and feeling more embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I thought someone died but it's okay. You shouldn't jump around so much you'll reinjure your head."

Eddie's body was in pretty bad pain, he should ask if they have any pills for it. Though he probably won't.

Eddie looks at the clock on Chris's dresser. 9:15 am. "Chris?" Eddie quietly asks.

"Yeah Eddie?"

"Um what day is it?"

Chris yawns. "Saturday, how come?"

Eddie was thinking about school. He was supposed to graduate this year now that most likely was never going to happen. "Come on you can tell me."

"I'm supposed to be in school. I graduate in a couple of months...well I was supposed to."

"Yikes... Sorry man we don't exactly have an education system down here." Eddie dismally looks down. This was another thing Chris found out about him, it might have been slow but he was definitely coming around.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm a high school dropout." Chris says nudging his shoulder.

Eddie smiles and laughs, surprising himself that he still had it in him. Chris is somewhat surprised too. "So you do have a sense of humor."

Eddie playfully rolls his eyes. "Does it freak you out?"

"No. I wouldn't mind seeing it more."

Eddie doesn't know if he will. He doesn't even know if he'll stay here for that long. He has no where to go or a life plan so staying here with these mutants is his best bet for the time being.

Curiosity gets to Eddie and he can't help but wonder. "This is the only bed in the room?"

"Yeah man. Sorry if it got a little weird I don't have a spare."

"I didn't mind at all. It was better than the couch." It was weird and before all of this Eddie probably wouldn't be up for it but he had bigger issues to worry about and having a decent night sleep for the first time in two days wasn't one of them.

"Are your injuries getting better? You should take it easy. I know we didn't do the best job none of us are certified."

"I'm still in pain but it could have been worse." Eddie knows he'll most likely have permanent scars on his face and back now. He doesn't even want to look, his parents really gave him a going away present.

Chris smiles and then he hears Krist yell his name. "Do you want to stay here?" He asks Eddie.

Eddie shakes his head.

* * *

"We have over three and a half hours to get these people out of there. The drive is a couple of hours long and if we get there in time we should have a 98 percent success rate with no deaths or injuries."

This felt too good to be true and after months of what felt like constant fails and fails they could save this many people with guaranteed success.

"Kim and Chris should go. They're best equipped and I'm 74.8 percent sure they won't get shot. I also want Krist to go as well that will make it a 89.2 percent chance. After we get them we should drop them at the other home we have that will be ideal. All in all this should take a couple of days."

They were definitely up for it. It seemed all to easy. "Chris has he given you anymore information yet." Matt asks him seeing Eddie closely behind him.

Chris looks at Eddie and quietly asks him. "Can I tell them?"

Eddie nods. "His name is Eddie."

Eddie didn't know why but he really didn't want to be left alone. Sure Chris wasn't really around him the day before but he got to hang out with The Alice In Chains guys. Now he didn't really want to go and ask them to hang out he was too shy. Chris would be gone for a couple of days and Eddie didn't really like that.

Chris was changing in front of him shirt off none of them finding it weird just seeing it as a guy thing.

Eddie was still stuck in the clothes Chris gave him days before. Now Chris was going to take off his pants.

His hands grasp and unbuckle the belt before he turns his attention to Eddie. "You can look away you know."

Eddie goes red and turns to the opposite direction. "I'm sorry!"

Chris chuckles. "I'm just messing with you." 

Chris laughs it off though honestly he wouldn't mind putting on a show.

"Here put these on." Chris says handing him a pair of shorts and tee shirt after he himself changes.

'Still no boxers.' Eddie thinks looking at the pair of clothes wondering if he would have to freeball forever. "Thanks man."

"It's fine. I don't think you want to walk around here naked."

Chris turns around and waits for him to get changed. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Huh."

"Would you like to come with me, Krist and Kim? It won't be dangerous and I'll be there the whole time. I just don't think you should be alone by yourself for that long."

It seemed like he was putting Eddie's feelings first, knowing he probably shouldn't be left alone now or maybe it was because he didn't want to leave him alone.

"Yes, I wanna come. But the cops aren't going to try to blow holes in us again?"

"Unfortunately I can't make you any promises."

* * *

The quartet pile into Krist's large white van. Krist and Kim upfront and Chris and Eddie in the back.

"Are you sure he should be going with us? This could be dangerous." Krist asks Chris.

"Oh come on. You heard Dave we have an almost one hundred percent chance of being successful. We probably won't even have to use our powers or do any heavy lifting."

"Yeah sure man. Let's just get this over with. I rather not stay out here too long."

"Ooh why's that got places to be?" Kim asks Krist.

"Maybe."

Eddie is as silent as ever looking out the window and looking at how unkept the yard is. What catches his attention are the extremely tall roses making him feel unnerved.

"Thank Mike for that." Chris tells him.

Krist pops a cassette into the radio letting it play before he drives. The voice immediately sounds familiar.

_"Turn around you say_   
_Excuse the 'tude but I haven't eaten today_   
_And my eyes are turning grey_   
_What's your name?_

_I can't remember_   
_I can't remember_

_Bring me down you try  
Feel the pain and keep it all in 'til you die  
Without eyes you cannot cry  
Who's to blame?_

Eddie is astounded by how good this and Chris hopes it isn't who he thinks it is.

_I can't remember_   
_I can't remember_

_Remember identity, the visions in my mind from_   
_Screaming at me_   
_And mama, mama, ooh_   
_My angry brains of infancy_

_Knocked down but I have enough hate to breathe_   
_Down your throat and steal your energy_   
_You took everything but my will to be_   
_Now the loss of your god won't make me bleed_

_I am alive"_

"Krist who is that?" Chris asks.

Krist smirks at him. "Why it's our very own Jerry, Mike, Sean and Layne."

Chris shakes his head while Eddie sits there smiling thinking about clapping because of how good it was especially for guys his age. The lyrics spoke to him on a more personal level.

"You don't support this do you? How were they even able to record this?"

"Took them to a recording studio in town, the man that runs the place was sweet and didn't suspect a thing."

"That is ridiculous. They'll never make it."

Eddie was really starting to wonder what this problem was with them. There songs were amazing and they were great guys.

"Hey Eddie." Kim calls getting his attention. "I bet you wanna know why Chris has such a stick up his ass when it comes to them don't you?"

Eddie nods, while Chris flips Kim off shaking his head.

"He's just thinks we all have to be freedom fighters and he's pissed at them for wanting to live their actual dreams though we never use them for mission's because of their powers and how weak they are. Chris is just jealous because they're trying to do something he never got the chance to do, follow their dreams now he's a grumpy old man."

"Fuck you Kim that's not true."

"If so why do you always shit on them? I mean it's clearly not because of their powers everyone else already does that." Krist says jumping in the conversation making Chris go silent.

This gets Eddie thinking, do the people here even want to be here?

They play the rest of the demo which is only about three more songs and Eddie loves it "Hey you can have the thing if you want man."

"You sure?"

"I'm all about the youth having an inspiration or a voice of the generation and we don't have a lot of music down here so I think you should have it."

"Sweet thanks man."

* * *

For a rescue mission the drive was pretty peaceful. Parking in a wooded area behind the school seemed like the best idea as to not draw any attention if someone were to show up.

The school looked abandoned with cracked and busted windows and had vines and weeds growing all around it with the faded parking lot being overrun with cracks. It was about three floors high. For an odd reason it make Eddie feel a little on edge but he said nothing. Kim is the first to leave to check around.

"The coast is clear. Me and Krist should go check the second floor you and Eddie should take the first and third."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you and Krist to take the third floor since your taking the second?" Chris asks.

"The first and third are both odd numbers so it would make more sense."

"But you'd be closer so-

"Just do it, we only have about an hour left." Kim says getting frustrated.

"Okay bossy pants."

They pile out of the car and walk to a backdoor that has been tied shut.

"Stand back I've got this." Krist says pulling a stone out of his pocket turning his arm rock solid and punching the door in.

They walk inside and the school is pitch black with no signs of life but little did they know they were being watched.

Krist and Kim find a big stairwell and reach the second floor. They walk a short distance until they come across a cafeteria immediately spotting some kids.

Krist bust the door down. They look frightened. "We're here to help you." Krist says.

For an odd reason the kids look even more frightened. "It's okay." Kim says trying to calm them.

It doesn't work and they're still frightened. It takes them awhile to notice they're looking behind them. 

They gulp and slowly turn around being face-to-face with 5 spikey blonde hair men with a bandana print blouse, black leather pants boots and a assortment of necklaces including a big black and sliver cross. They look exactly the same. Before they can think one of them kicks Krist's head off.

Another one kicks Kim in the gut making him groan in pain. They fall down but theyknow this _man._ "Billy what the fuck are you doing here?" Kim asks coughing.

A man clears his mouth and everyone's attention is turned to a man sitting at a lone table drinking a cup of tea. "This tea taste like bloody shit. How old is this?" He asks a long messy black hair man wearing hoop earrings, a white frumpy blouse, orange vest and leather pants and boots.

This man takes a sip and grimaces. "You're right but it did expire over a decade ago."

Kim and Krist immediately recognize the voice that would be Ian. "What are you two doing here?" Krist asks.

The two men turn to their helpless frames on the floor. "Billy the sod asked you first."

Billy sighs. "You two act like you own the place as far as we're concerned nobody is supposed to be here. So what are you doing here?"

"You jackass. Don't think we couldn't beat you up if we wanted to!" Krist yells.

Billy and Ian laugh. "You have five Billy's to deal with before hand. And if you two pathetic fools manage to beat them then you'll have to deal with him but I'll kill you before that happens." Ian says.

Krist and Kim stand side by side and get into a stance. A billy goes to punch Krist only to be blocked by Kim.

Another Billy hopes in the air and lunges at Krist only to be punched in the face by a diamond fist.

Billy and Ian look at each other.

Krist gains some confidence back. "This is going to be more simpler than I thought. Luckily Billy you can't fight that's why you use these fuckers."

Billy wills his other selfs to surround Krist and Kim. They charge only to get thrown back by a forcefield.

His other selfs disappear only leaving him and Ian sitting at the table.

Kim foolishly drops his forcefield him and Krist charging at Billy and Ian only for Ian to grab Billy and move them from the table.

The table files at Krist and Kim connecting with them landing on Krist and Kim and sending them back.

Ian and Billy walk over to the group of kids. "Would you all like to join a real team fighting our oppressors?" Billy asks.

The kids are quiet until a boy with ginger hair speaks up. "Who are you?"

Ian grins. "The Church if Clarity."

* * *

Eddie and Chris were still on the first floor walking the halls. The lockers were green and marked with graffiti. 

Eddie reminisced about his time in school knowing he could never go back. 

Chris glances at him. He really would like to know more about his story. Like where were his parents, where did he go to school why is he afraid to go back and how in the hell he ended in that creek. But Chris was no stranger to wanting things to remain private so he didn't feel right to push him. Eddie was traumatized out of his mind and Chris just wanted to help him and he knew their environment wasn't the best so leaving him with a loved one seemed like the best option. Especially since the police weren't trying to slaughter him unlike most of them.

"If it makes a difference I don't miss school or getting shoved into a locker and failing all of the tests."

Eddie looks at him catching his eyes realizing that Chris is trying to cheer him up. "Did I make it that obvious?"

"Tiny bit."

They turn and go through a corridor which leads to a large hall with another corridor on the right.

"It makes it a little better I suppose." Eddie says after being quiet for sometime making Chris a little confused until he remembers what he said earlier and smiles to himself.

Chris and Eddie stop in front of the corridor. Chris goes to push it, only for freezing air to come from behind them and the door to become partly frozen with ice.

Eddie and Chris don't turn around, but Chris already has a feeling of who this after knowing them for years. "Stone." He whispers.

"What?" Eddie asks.

"Long time no see Chris." A calm voice says from behind them.

The turn and are confronted by a long brown hair man wearing a tee shirt, vest, blue jeans and doc martens.

"Why are you here Stone? I haven't heard a word from you in four months."

"We are here for the same reason you are."

"Really Stone why the hell is that?"

"Unlike you we aren't going to let our kind march for are freedoms we're going to take it back."

Chris becomes sicken by the thought as Eddie stands there confused. "Does that involve killing these humans in cold blood proving what they already think. That we're cold blooded killers."

Stone moves closer. "If I have to." He smirks.

"My god man what has happened to you?"

"You Know exactly what fucking happened to me Chris!"

"You don't think we all lost someone near and dear to us that day. But most of us didn't defect to the other side."

The floor starts to freeze. "I did what I had to do. This bullshit that the Mutant Underground is doing isn't fucking working. If one of you would have killed that cop or let me do it none of this would have happened. No more Morales I've opened my eyes."

"Stone. I'm sorry but we didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice." Stone says before he shoots his ice at Chris who narrowly misses.

"Chris!" Eddie calls.

"I'm fine." Chris says laying in the corner.

Stone turns his attention to Eddie who's very afraid. "Chris are you guys really taking in more people when you can't get your shit together?"

"Stay away from him Stone. I'm warning you." 

"Relax man unlike you I wouldn't leave my people out to dry."

He's right in Eddie's face now. "Just a warning staying with these fools for too long will only get you killed as you can probably tell they don't have their shit together."

Eddie stays silent these people were extremely sweet to him especially Chris though he could tell they didn't really have their shit together. But Eddie wasn't going to choose a side since he had no idea what this was all about and he wasn't sure of how long he would even be around or if he'll stick around.

Chris is getting annoyed. "Stone let us get these kids." 

"Nope I don't think so." 

He shoots at Chris again who dodges and breaths fire melting his ice. "Dragon bastard." Stone grunts.

Chris gets up and Charges at Stone only for Stone To use his powers as a flying mechanism and move out the way.

Chris shoots his flame at him and Stone ducks. He aims at Chris's legs and Chris jumps out of the way.

Stone fires again this time switching it up and shooting out Sharp icicles.

"Chris!" Eddie screams.

They all miss him except one that hits his cheek making him fall back.

"I have you right where I want you." Stone says holding up his hand to finish him.

Eddie couldn't let it happen, he barely knew Chris and he didn't trust him that much but he wasn't going to let him die. "Nooo!"

Suddenly water from the fountain and sprinkler pour out of them. Eddie doesn't know what he's doing but he's concentrating on the water with everything he's got.

The water from the fountain bends itself in an odd angle aiming next to Stone but missing him. 

"The hell?" Stone asks while Chris doesn't notice what's going on too much thinking of his game plan. Chris fires again and still misses but Stone shoots again.

"No!" Eddie screams once more.

He doesn't understand it but the sink and sprinkler burst slashing Stone and Chris. The water hits Stone straight in the gut. It doesn't really slow him down however.

Eddie looses himself closing his eyes. and wills the water towards himself somehow with his

Stone and Chris look in the direction of where the water is moving and see Eddie with this massive ball of water floating above his hand.

"Eddie." Chris mummers.

Eddie opens his eyes in awe at the sight of the ball of water in his hands. He couldn't believe it he did this.

Of course he can't control it and it ended up loosing shape and splashing in his hands.

A glow of purple and pink light opens through the frozen corridor. A man with long brown hair, shorts and a tee shirt appeared looking hippie-ish "Stone, let's get Billy and Ian and get out of here. I already took the group and brought them back to the place."

"Damn you work fast."

Yet another one of Chris's old friends appears. "Dave."

"Chris, hey man. It's been awhile."

"I'm sure they're still upstairs in the cafeteria." Stone says. "It's been fun kicking your ass Chris but I need to go."

Before he leaves through Dave's portal he pulls out a pen and paper and writes something down. He hands it to a confused Eddie.

"If you need any real help or want to be around a real team that helps our own give us a call."

Him and Dave leave. Leaving Eddie and Chris tired and Chris fuming. Instead of ripping the paper Eddie just stares at it not understanding any of this.

* * *

The four drive back to the underground in complete silence barely sharing each other a glance.

The police sirens sounded before Chris and Eddie couldn't even before they could reach Krist and Kim. Luckily they made it out just in time.

Krist was very annoyed that he had to drive back since he had gotten Crushed by a table but Kim and Chris didn't care.

Eddie doesn't get why they're so upset. Sure They got into a fight with them and they failed the mission but they've could've gotten hurt worse. Eddie out of character for the past few days speaks up. "I don't understand. Why are you all so upset? They took the kids but they aren't going to hurt them are they? I don't get it."

They glance at him making him feel uncomfortable. "They won't hurt the kids but that's not the point. They have their way of doing things and we have ours. We've never exactly seen eye to eye. It's complicated." Chris says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an extremely long time to write. I really need to work on my other stories so updates might not be too consistent. Sorry 😞 The song was I can't Remember by Alice in Chains one of my favorite songs by them. Thanks for reading. 😊


	6. Gutless

The aftermath was pretty much expected. Everyone was confused and felt shame for letting the church of clarity get one over on them.

Dave was the most upset, disappointed that he never calculated the possibility that they would show up.

Eddie's confusion didn't cease it only grew more when he noticed a framed picture of Chris, Stone and a blonde hair man with a weird hat smiling and looking happy on his dresser.

Chris was changing his clothes and Eddie needed some answers but instead of asking he just stares at him hesitating.

Chris feels eyes on him and turns. "See something you like."

"No! I just. I'm just confused about this whole thing. Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

Chris lets out a long sigh. "Why? I mean I know absolutely nothing about you."

Chris was being pretty petty. "I know you don't get along with them but why don't you. Shouldn't you all be fighting the government and police? How hasn't the police even found this place yet?"

Chris throws a shirt on. "This guy named Patt can create illusions so to the normal eye this place is nothing but a grass area. We should be fighting our oppressors but like I said they do things differently."

Eddie thinks about the interaction with Stone. "Are you and Stone siblings or something?" He asks looking back at the photo.

Chris glances at him and laughs. "No we aren't related. We were good friends..." Chris hesitates he hasn't talked about this in months but he needs to gain Eddie's trust so he can finally get him to open up. "There were a lot more people here with us. People who could actually heal people and knew what they were they were doing. There was this guy... Jeff he was a sweet guy. We were good friends and him and Stone were kinda of item they were with each other for years... Four months ago we were on a mission and got ambushed by the police... Jeff couldn't get away we haven't seen him since."

"Isn't he just in jail or something. You all have powers you could've just killed the police."

"Slow down Eddie. When the phantom police get you, you never come back. This talk about killing the police makes me wonder if you were around Stone for too long." 

"No but what if he's right. It's not like they go on massacres in people's homes."

Maybe Eddie shouldn't have went with them Stone's words spoke to him more than Chris thought they should have and now he was going to have to talk to him.

Chris plops down on the bed right next to him getting his full attention. "Do you agree with Stone?"

"No I don't agree with him hurting you."

"Yeah but what about everything else?"

Eddie thinks and thinks. "I'm not sure. I just... Can you blame him for wanting to get revenge?"

"No. But would you massacre a whole police department?"

"I don't know... I'm just new to this whole world... I don't know anything I don't even think I'll stick around."

Chris pushes the hair behind Eddie's ear and his hand slides down his cheek. "I know. You didn't expect to be here or get involved with any of this. But that doesn't change the fact that your with us now. You'll learn and experience new things eventually."

Chris hand was extremely warm. "My powers? What are they? How do I use them. Can I use them?"

"You were great today. Sure we failed but you saved my ass. You don't need a genius to tell you, you can control water. I can teach you how to control them. You'll be alright."

Eddie wanted to believe he'll be okay but would he his whole life was turned upside down. Everything was happening so fast and he didn't have enough time to think.

"Do you love doing this?" Eddie asks making Chris give him a questioning look. "Do you love working here and helping these mutants. Would you have done something else?"

"Yes I love it... I can't imagine doing something else, I don't want to. What else would I do?"

Eddie yawns feeling exhausted. "You need some sleep."

Eddie rather not he doesn't want another nightmare. He shakes his head. "I'm fine, really."

Chris can see right through him. "No you're not. Get some sleep. If you have a nightmare I'll be here don't worry."

Chris turns the light off and lays Eddie down on his side before he tosses the blanket over them and wraps his arms around him knowing Eddie likes it.

"Sweet dreams Ed."

"G-good night."

* * *

Ben was silent as him and Matt we're in their room sitting on the bed. They're were some of the only ones who slept in this building everyone else were in the other two.

Ben was upset Matt could tell by how his jaw clenched. "Ben we can talk about it if you want."

The closer he moves the further Ben moves away. He stands up. "I'm going to go smoke." Ben leaves not even looking at Matt.

Matt throws his head on the pillow. Sometimes dealing with Ben was more stressful than keeping their powers hidden.

The man was like a loose cannon, cool one minute and hot the next. Yet Matt still delt with him and would continue to deal with him.

Despite his flaws Matt still cared about him the most. He rolls out of bed and leaves the room barefoot.

The building felt too quiet everytime he took a step it sounded too loud. A while ago it was full of life, now it was just them. Each building was occupied the one to their side holding Dave, Krist, Courtney and all of the other adults, The one in front of them holding Chris, Kim and all of the kids and teens While this one only held them and the few families.

Each building had several makeshift rooms and places to hide and escape routes just in case they we're ever found.

Matt can see Ben's back from the small window, he braces himself and pushes the metal door open. Ben turns around once he hears the noise not looking pleased.

"Matt why the fuck are you out here?" Ben harshly asks holding nothing back.

It always upset Matt how brutal Ben could be sometimes. Matt struggles to hold the heavy door open. Buy the time he steps on the concrete steps, he loses balance and trips.

"Ahh!"

Ben is quick the catch him, almost dropping him. "Matt are you handicapped?"

"Sorry."

He protectively wraps his arms around him. "Watch we're the fuck your going. I can't have you breaking your fucking neck."

"I'm only out here because I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I just needed to think okay. I feel as though we keep on getting our asses kicked every day and we're horrible at this doctor shit. I don't know what I I'm doing."

"You do a fine job. Nobody can be like Mike so it's fine."

"I don't feel fine. I'm just so frustrated. I don't want to die doing this shit or even spend another year doing this. I said I'd take you too Canada and that's what I plan on doing."

"Were fugitives remember. I saved a woman using my lighting and I'm a terrorist."

"We can change our names and start over. Nobody will know you'll get to practice medicine again and I can do whatever and we can adopt a kid and teach him ball."

Matt laughs. "That would be nice. We can actually live our lives and not watch our backs."

Ben finally feels a little happy. "We can't tell that madman Chris."

* * *

Kelly was sitting in a chair in front of a short brown hair man wearing a grey suit. He gotten many invitations for chats because of his work but this was the only one he agreed to go too. Because it was Dr. Bon Johnson, the most acclaimed in the business.

"I think you know why you're here. I heard about you reputation and I love what I see. You're ruthless style takes care of that mutant problem much quicker. I need your help." He turns to television on his side and presses play. "You've probably heard of Mount haven, the place most of the mutants go to?"

Kelly nods looking at the footage. "I need more mutants to experiment on."

"Don't you mean torture?"

Bon laughs a sinister laugh. "Call it what you want. You and I both know we can't have them on the street. The one's that survive the place get experimented and tested on for the greater good. All I need is more lab rats instead of dead bodies. What I'm proposing is to spare at least one or two of them and let me have them. I'll pay you. Do we have a deal?" 

He holds out his hand a Kelly thinks it over before shaking it. The television shows a mutant getting there skull crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is thankfully much shorter than the last one. I hope it's not too bad I couldn't take my mind off the fact that my untrustworthy governor might given us a longer lockdown though we already have one of if not the longest in the country and our cases aren't even that bad and we have some of the lowest testing. I have no friends so I'm missing nobody. I'm just tired of being controlled and I want to finally get my tooth pulled. 😞
> 
> Thanks for reading ☺


	7. Rocking The Night Away

Eddie's mind just wouldn't stop rapidly running through everything. Is this truly a life he wants to live. Just laying in bed with Chris and wondering if the government would find out about all of them. His curiosities never ceased, everything just confuses him more and more.

His ankle still felt in pain and his head decided now would be a great time to start throbbing.

Eddie wouldn't admit it out loud but he really enjoyed sleeping with Chris. The man was very warm and cozy. He was like a pillow.

That didn't stop Eddie for being anxious about everything. His parents, school, his powers, his whole life. It was getting to him. He didn't know rather to cry or scream in frustration.

His world was turning upside down and all he could do was adapt or get left behind.

"Um Eddie... Is everything alright?" Chris says sounding concerned looking up at him.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I must make it obvious."

Chris looks at a cup trapped in a bubble of water levitating it from the dresser. "Keep thinking about it."

"Huh?"

"Keep focusing on it. Trust me."

Eddie found it strange but listened anyway closing his eyes and focusing on his fear and frustration.

"Hold out your hands."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Eddie sits up and holds out his hand. "Open your eyes."

Eddie cracks his eyes open and looks at what's in front of him in awe. A cup trapped inside a bubble of water was spinning above his hands.

The water lets go of the cup in order to snake around Eddie's arms like a lasso.

"Chris!" Eddie excitedly exclaims.

"You did it kid. It's all you. I knew you could do it. You'll get better and learn how to control it over time."

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Dave says calling him over after he leaves Eddie alone with a book he found.

"What is it man?"

"You said that Kids name was Eddie right?"

"Yeah. He didn't give me a last."

Dave types into the computer while Chris stands next To Kim the only other person there.

Chris looks at the emptiness "Where's everybody at?" He asks Kim.

"Dunno, probably just doing whatever."

The computer pulls up a missing and exploited data base. Typing in his first name a description yields nothing. "He must not have ran away or got kidnapped." Dave says.

"Okay what if he's in the foster system?" Chris asks.

It takes some time but Dave hacks his way into the database typing in the same thing and still finding nothing. "This is strange it's like he doesn't even exist." Kim says.

It doesn't take long for Dave to think of something. "Chris tell me all of the information you got from him."

"He's eighteen, and he said he was supposed to graduate in a couple of months so I'm guessing he's a senior in highschool."

"What area did you find him in?"

"The forest by that creepy back road in Canopy."

Dave types some more a levels his searching to Canopy and the highschools in the area. Thurston Moore highschool seemed closer to the area. it was in town and Lee highschool is further away.

Dave tries Thurston Moore highschool and searches the current yearbook. He looks through all of senior class which became draining until he stumbled upon the last page of names.

He beckons Kim and Chris up closer. Sure enough the picture was of Eddie taken only a handful of months before having a now uncommon overly excited smile on his face.

"Eddie Vedder." Chris reads out loud.

Dave cheers. "Now this is something we can definitely go on."

"You gonna try to look for his school record aren't you?" Kim asks.

"Yes. Duh."

Kim rolls his eyes, but Chris feels indifferent. "Are you sure. Yes we want information but maybe we shouldn't drag it out of him. He is extremely traumatized. Maybe we should wait."

"That's why we should look. He probably won't tell us anything for months and are we really sure he wants to stay here that long. All we will do is fine out who his guardians are. If he wants to tell us about his life story or how he ended up in the rug he will."

Chris really didn't want to invade his privacy. "What will that solve if he has a good reason not to tell us yet?"

"I dunno Chris. I just think this information will come in handy and I really doubt he'll ever tell us."

"Fine go ahead." Chris says not feeling too sure.

* * *

Chris had been working the whole day leaving Eddie to his own devices.

He was getting crammed staying in Chris's small room all by himself. 

He thought about going to the couch but he felt uneasy. It would be the first time he went on his own accord and he didn't want anyone to ask him uncomfortable questions or stick out like a sore thumb.

The anxiety mounted but he managed to plop himself on the couch. He took out the demo and cassette player.

"I can't remember" filled his ears and drowned out the empty silence.

Unbeknownst too Eddie the four playing on the cassette are setting their sites on him.

The four take a seat in front of him like the first time they met catching his attention and startling him.

He slowly takes an earbud out. "What are you listening too man? Never took you as a music fan." Mike says.

Eddie takes in the sight of them. They all looked nicer than usual. Eddie's blushes feeling so embarrassed. "Come on. If it's that bad we won't make fun of you. We don't judge." Jerry assures him.

"Y-you're demo." Eddie hesitantly says. "Krist gave it too me." He rushes the last sentence.

The boys are taken aback and flattered. "No way! Do you like it?" Layne intently asks.

"Yeah man. It's really good. I really like "I can't remember"."

"We aren't even signed to a record label and we have a new fan." Sean says.

Eddie smiles. "Well you guys are really talented."

"Thanks that really means a lot." Jerry says he looks at the rest of the guys. "We were actually going to sneak out and perform at a club. We want you to come along if your injuries aren't so bad."

Eddie can't remember the last time he did something normal or fun. "I don't want to intrude or be the fifth wheel."

"Nonsense, you're really cool and interesting it wouldn't be a problem." Mike says.

"I'll come with."

"Hell yeah." Layne Cheers.

* * *

The five quietly sneak out and walk behind the house not getting noticed by Patt and through the wooded area.

Layne looks at the injured Eddie who is walking far behind. "You're foot isn't broken is it?" 

"Nope just a sprain."

"Good, if you had broken it good chance all they would have done was give you an infection or amputate."

"I don't understand. Don't they know what there doing? If not why are they doing it."

Jerry kicks a rock. "About four months ago we had more people here. One of them was a man named Mike who had the power of healing. When he left Matt had to step up, he isn't horrible because he studied medicine for awhile but he isn't that good."

Eddie knew if Mike left four months ago he must have been with Stone and Dave now Eddie wanted some answers. "Hey, do you guys know Billy and Ian?"

This makes them all look at him. Layne is the first to speak. "Why?"

"Hippie looking Dave mentioned them."

"When the hell did you meet Dave?"

Eddie realized that he might have sounded crazy. "Yesterday. Chris let me go with him, Kim and Krist to get a group of kids and they all showed up and took them."

Jerry chuckles. "Are you implying that Chris Cornell got his ass Kicked by Stone Gossard."

"I never said Stone was there."

"If The Chruch Of Clarity are there Stone's definitely with theme." Mike says.

"Stone didn't beat him. But it looked bad and I managed to stop him."

Sean looks bewildered. "You stopped him, with powers?"

"Well I accidentally broke a water fountain and got water on him."

They laugh some more. "Chris needed a guy who can't control his powers to save him. I wish I was there." Layne says.

Eddie looks down. "Anyways." Jerry says. "Billy and Ian run the church of clarity. They tried to get mutants from this place to join before. It didn't work out until four months ago."

Eddie says nothing. They walk deeper into the woods stepping on branches."You do have a name right?" Mikes asks

Eddie liked them so he hoped it wouldn't hurt to tell them. "It's Eddie."

Sean's even more surprised. "Oh I thought it would be something insane like Lumpkin Boner."

Eddie gives him a odd look before giving in and laughing along with everyone else. Mike thumbs him on the head. "You'll probably name your kid that."

Sean pushes him back. "Nope not having kids."

Layne chimes in. "Yeah if you learn not to cum inside her."

"Fuck you both."

They make it to Mike's rundown black truck with all of their instruments inside.

"Where do you all get this stuff from?" Eddie asks as he sits in the back next to Mike and Sean.

"Eddie we have jobs. There are things like instruments and Clothes that we want that they aren't going to buy us so we work. We don't have school so we need to support ourselves."

"So you're allowed to leave this place?"

Sean chuckles and lights a cigarette. "Yes and No. If you're a fugitive and wanted by the police you should definitely keep a low profile. They'll be looking for you. We really shouldn't be but we rarely use our powers or have too so we'll probably never get found out about. Besides what's anyone going to do once they find out? Ground us? Don't be ridiculous."

Jerry looks his way "Hey Eddie, do you have any hobbies?"

"I like music, surfing, sports and literature." He says actually telling them about himself.

"What do you wanna be?"

"I don't know. Things have changed so much in the past few days. I don't think I'll do anything. I'm not sure I'll stay here. This freedom fighter shit isn't really for me, ya know."

"Completely understand. Most of us are only here because we have absolutely no where to go. It's not a bad place but we don't want to spend the rest of our lives here. I get what the government is doing is horrible but it isn't my dream to go on these trips helping others and getting shot at. You'll find yourself soon enough, dude." Mike tells him.

Layne peels his eyes off the window."Just don't tell Cornell, you don't wanna stay."

This kept on confusing Eddie why'd everyone say that about Chris. "Why does everyone say that? Chris knows I might not want to stay here. He's trying to find a more suitable place for me."

"Him, Kim and Dave (Grohl) were the founders of this place. He gets pissed off with everyone that's been here for and extended amount of time that wants to leave. All because "we've been here too long to not understand the cause and want to fight for it." We're not freedom fighters he's never brought us on a mission or anything because our powers are unusual but he's upset because we don't what to sit in this place all day and rot away. Words of advice the longer you stay and the less you want to stay, Chris will get fed up." Layne says looking in his eyes.

Eddie took the advice, just in case it came in handy.

Once he notices the direction and familiarity of the road they are going down Eddie feels his stomach turn and nausea slowly clawing at him.

This was his hometown, the place he lived in his whole life and shopping area looked at too familiar. Clubs, bars, restaurants and thrift store all located in the same chain.

Jerry can sense his unease. "You okay? You seem on edge."

"It brings back memories."

"You used to live down here?" Sean asks blowing smoke in Mike's face almost making him loose control of the wheel.

"Yeah. I don't know if I miss it or not."

* * *

Mike unevenly parks his car next to the club. "Don't we need id?" Eddie asks.

"No man. The club owner knows us he doesn't care. We draw a decent sized crowd so he's down." Layne says.

They grab the instruments and equipment, dragging them inside. The security guard eyes Eddie but backs off once Layne tells him he's cool.

After they set up they head too a small room in the back that serves as the dressing room.

Jerry and Layne were getting a little touchy feely with each other prompting Sean to yell gay jokes.

Eddie takes this in with confusion. Mike notices. "Those two aren't a thing if that's what you're wondering. It's complicated. They have this romantic friendship. Holding hands, sharing the same bed. They've kissed once or twice but it didn't really mean anything. They're just extremely close but it does get pretty strange for people who don't know them like we do."

It was a little strange to Eddie in his school if two guys were touchy feely like that they'd get there asses kicked. "Their bond must be strong."

Mike laughs. "Tell me about it. They're like two peas in a pod."

It takes about half an hour for the club to fill up and people to pour in.

"Hey Eddie come watch us at the side of the stage." Layne tells him once they leave the room.

"Cool. I never watched a show that up close before."

They walk on Stage to a handful of Cheers. Sean gets behind the drum kit, Mike and Jerry get their bass and guitar and Layne takes the mic. "How's everyone doing tonight?" Layne asks the crowd getting some inaudible responses. "For those who don't know we are Alice In Chains and we're going to rock the house tonight, or your sister. Your decision."

The crowd gets more raucous leaving Eddie to believe they have a small fan base.

The first song they play is "we die young" and the crowd erupts.

Eddie is into it too watching from the side of the stage. The next songs are "I can't remember", "Social Parasite", and "Real Thing"

Everything was fine until the last song. "Queen Of The Rodeo." Eddie never heard it before.

There was some crowd jumping drawing Eddie's attention and he almost has a heart attack. He does a double take and undoubtedly there is Beth standing with her best friend not seeming too into the set.

Eddie takes his eyes off her hoping she didn't notice.

* * *

"That was incredible." Sean says stretching his arms up.

They were by the car packing their things up. "This was the most excited a crowd had ever been for us... Eddie how'd you like it man?" Mike says.

They all expect an answer. "I really liked it. You all have incredible stage energy. You could tour the world."

They all thank him and before they can leave someone approaches them. "Eddie."

Eddie looks at the silhouette in front of him. It's Beth.

Eddie doesn't know what to say. He just wish this wasn't happening.

She sees all his injuries and is worried about him. "You two can talk we'll be here when you come back." Mike says which was the last thing Eddie needed.

The feeling of nausea creeps back once they walk to a nearby streetlight. "Eddie how did you get hurt?"

Eddie didn't even want to think about this. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Your parents say you runaway, I haven't seen you in four days and now you're injured."

"M-my parents said what?"

"I went by to your place friday because you had been absent for two days and I was bringing by your homework. You weren't there. All of your things were gone. You're parent's said you ran away."

His parents really didn't feel sorry. They got rid of him and moved on. Eddie could almost cry. "Did anyone realize I was gone? Did you all care?"

"Everyone thought you were sick or we're skipping. You should really go back home. You're parent's miss you they love you."

Eddie harshly laughs. "No, no they don't. You won't understand. They're glad I'm gone."

"No they aren't. What about graduation? Are you just going to drop out."

"I don't have any other choice. There's no need to stay here. I can't stay."

"Why? I should have been there and I'm sorry but we can't get through this. What happened with your dad isn't the end of the world."

"There is no _we._ I really can't go back. Not now or ever. It isn't my choice."

Beth was getting thoughts that might have been rude but she had to know. "Did your parents do anything to you?"

Eddie is defeated. He doesn't know if he should lie or tell her. He shakes his head really fast. "I need to go." He quickly says.

"Wait Eddie."

"Beth please promise me. Don't tell them I was here. Don't even speak to them."

"Eddie I don't think-

 _"_ _Please_ Beth don't tell them. Please Promise me. Please."

Eddie almost never sounds this desperate It was rare. "I promise you have my word."

Eddie kisses her cheek and speeds away. "Eddie." She calls again making him turn around.

"Please stay safe."

Eddie lightly smiles. "I'll try. You too. Goodbye."

She couldn't help the tears in her eyes she knew she'd probably never see him again.

* * *

Chris was worried sick once he realized Eddie was gone. The possibility of him running away swarmed through his head. He couldn't let him get hurt again.

He looked everywhere and asked everyone. He thought of the worst until Dave gave him a logical idea check the four aspiring musicians room.

Sure enough they were also gone. He seemed like an absolute parent. Sitting on the couch with his head in his hands waiting for those five to sneak in and after about a good 45 minutes of sitting there, they arrive with smiles on their faces besides Eddie.

They jump once they hear the clearing of a voice. Turning it's Chris on the couch looking annoyed. "Where were you all?"

"Doing something you'll never get to experience Cornell. Getting to perform in front of a crowd." Layne says getting them and even Eddie to laugh at a not amused Chris.

"Funny. What if you all would have gotten caught or something you never know. You're all so irresponsible."

Layne wasn't going to not win this argument. "Unlike you old man we have dreams and lives to live."

Chris rolls his eyes hard. "Layne face it your just following a far away dream."

"I think you're just upset here because Stone kicked your ass. Isn't that right Eddie?" Sean says bringing in Eddie who rather not be involved.

Chris eyes Eddie who quickly looks down.

"He didn't kick my ass."

"Yeah because your savior Eddie stepped in." Layne says.

Eddie was to crawl and hide. He doesn't want upset Chris.

The four leave Eddie and Chris alone not before saying their goodbyes to Eddie and telling him to hangout when ever he wants.

Eddie looks at Chris with fear. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or anything. I didn't mean to make you worried."

Chris loosens up. "Don't apologize. You're injured I should keep a better eye on you. I was worried but your safe, that's what matters."

"What about those insults?"

"You didn't insult me Ed. I'm an adult I can take it."

Eddie's relieved. Chris can tell he's upset about something. He pats the spot next to him. "Come here."

Eddie does so, sitting down next to him. "You're upset. What's it about?"

Eddie shakes his head refusing to answer. Chris doesn't know if it's the right time but it sure seems like it is to bring up the information he found out. "Eddie." He starts. "We sorta did some digging earlier. Just trying to find some of your basic information so we could help you that's all." Luckily for him after the explanation Eddie doesn't blow up. "You're still a mystery as before but we found out something's about you."

Eddie's waiting for him to tell him what he knows. "Eddie why don't you want to go home with your parents?"

Eddie couldn't hold back anymore, he starts sobbing in his arm. Chris wraps his arm around him and runs his fingers through his long hair. "You don't have to tell me yet. I'm sorry if I pushed you. Take your time."


	8. Heart Of Stone

_"I think there is something wrong." Jeff says walking around a mansion with Chris and Stone._

_"Nonsense Jeff, we already got those four women out. This is the perfect time to see if we struck gold." Chris says next to him._

_"Jeff he's right babe. You have to loosen up this is a mansion for crying out loud." Stone tells him wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him closer._

_That doesn't stop Jeff for being on edge however. He can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong. "Think about it you guys. What the hell would a bunch of mutants be doing in a old guys mansion."_

_Chris picks up a very expensive vase. "I dunno Jeff maybe they're his whores." Chris jokingly says putting the vase back down._

_"I'm being serious Chris. You should always listen to your gut feeling, and my gut tells me we shouldn't be in here much longer."_

_Stone was starting to believe him but they were in a mansion and he didn't want an opportunity to go to waste. Maybe he could steal a watch and give it to Jeff for his upcoming birthday. "Jeff there is nothing wrong but if you think so we'll search this place and leave as soon as possible alright?"_

_Jeff nods though he doesn't feel less uneasy. The more closer they get the more his gut is telling him to run. Stone kisses his forehead and they continue on._

_They get closer and closer to another hallway and the closer they get Jeff's stomach lurches. This is definitely a bad idea but he hasn't a clue why._

_He soon finds out when several heavily armed officers run out of a hallway aiming their guns at them._

_Jeff's breathing hitches, he knew something bad would happen. "Put your fucking hands up!!" An officer screams._

_Jeff doesn't know what to do, he couldn't stop them they'd shoot him dead. Luckily for him Stone wasn't going to let that happen._

_He shoots ice at them not caring if they lived or died Jeff was much more important than stupid morals. Chris could chew him out about it later._

_Stone grabs his hand and they make a run for it with Chris not to far behind. "Jeff we should've fucking listened to you." Stone says as the run to the door with gun shots behind them._

_Chris sets the floor on fire to give them more time to get to the car where Kim and the girls were waiting._

_The scene they are met with is pure fucking chaos. A swarm of police and FBI waiting for them ready to shoot._

_Chris turns his head in the direction of the car and sees a slumped over Kim as well as all of the women, with bullet holes through the glass._

_"Kim!" They all scream practically at the same time._

_"Boys we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Surrender now and nobody else has to die." This FBI agent with black hair says._

_They aren't stupid, if they surrendered now they'd die. Chris creates a wall with his flames and the three run to the car not looking back._

_It seemed like Chris had it covered until a bullet nearly missed him thanks to Stone stopping it with his ice. This made him loose track of Jeff who was right behind him._

_Stone and Chris unknowingly get further away from him leaving him more vulnerable._

_Jeff doubles over once an immense pain fills his leg. He had been shot. He screams an unbearable scream damaging everyone's ear._

_Stone turns around and sees Jeff laying on the ground shot. "Jeff!" He screams._

_He tries to go get him but a swarm of officers run towards Jeff and the bullets barely miss his head._

_Before he can even run Chris grabs his wrist stopping him. "Jeff!!"_

_"We have to go Stone." Chris says dragging him towards the car._

_"Jeff!!" Stone screams again struggling in Chris's grip._

_It falls on deaf eyes once he's taken to the car. He watches in horror as Jeff is taken away._

_While Chris frantically drives away Stone notices someone who stands out a man in a grey suit standing by the police watching the chaos._

_The only good news was Kim wasn't dead, yet Jeff was completely gone and nobody knew where he was._

* * *

Stone was seething in rage. The pen he was holding was frozen solid. The memories of what happened that day make him want to kill.

He couldn't stand Chris for leaving Jeff behind and not even trying to get him back. If Chris was willing to kill those officers none of them would have took Jeff. Stone wouldn't mind killing him.

Kim just had to get shot during the one time his powers could have saved Jeff. Stone thought Kim was useless in the moment and needed his ass kicked.

All Stone cared about was Jeff, he didn't give a damn about his former friends. What friends let a friend get taken away like that. If he was with the Church of Clarity at the time this would have never happened they looked out for their own. Unlike "the underground"

Stone was going to get him back if it killed him. 'Stone you're doing it again.' Ian informs him making him look at the pen in his hand. Stone throws the pen down letting it roll on the floor.

Ian gets back to reading his book gazing at Stone who now has his head in his hands. 'We can talk about it if you want. You look really down.'

"Ian, I've been like this the whole time."

"We'll maybe you shouldn't keep it bottled up so much."

"Okay. I want to fucking murder all of them. Fuck them, I'll kill Chris, Kim, Dave, Krist all of them. Then I'll murder every human that gets in my way until I stumble upon those vile humans that took him away from me so I can destroy their happiness."

Ian flips a page in his book. "See it's much better to let it out."

Stone looks away. Him and Ian weren't the best of friends but he liked how Church of Clarity ran things. They weren't afraid to kill or massacre unlike some people he knew.

Billy trudges in the lounge area with a smug look on his face. "What is it Bill? You're happy about something." Ian says.

"Stone I've got good news." Billy holds Stone a vanilla envelope.

Stone takes it and opens it making his expectations high and he isn't disappointed.

A smirk develops on his face. "Where the hell did you find this? This is amazing." He jumps up and surprisingly hugs Billy.

"What is going on?" Ian asks. Though he can easily find out if he wanted to he rather not be so invasive.

Stone excitedly holds up the documents making Ian smirk as well. "Are we going to seriously go there? The media storm would be enormous." 

Stone looks at the files again. "I think it's time we paid these people a visit."

* * *

Ian, Dave A. and Stone we're quietly sitting in a kitchen table waiting for the occupants to return home. The home was filled with religious things making Stone want to puke.

It took four months but they finally found the name of officer that shot Jeff. "We snuck into a police officers house. What if he's packing." Dave says.

"If so I can make him eat his gun." Ian tells him.

Stone shakes his head. "Nope, he's mine."

They sit in silence watching Barney play on the t.v in the other room. 'They're here.' Ian says locking onto their minds.

They quietly sit there as the "I love you, you love me" song from Barney enters the room.

A middle aged woman with long brown hair and a man with a bad hair line and light brown hair looking stressed enter the house talking to each other.

Stone immediately wants to murder him remembering him as the one who shot Jeff. Just the memory makes the piece of table his hand is over freeze.

"Barbara you have been so stressed lately, you should stop pushing yourself so hard."

"Maybe I need you to de-stress me." She says pulling at his tie and winking.

Ian groans. 'If they even try to do it I'm killing them. I can't take the trauma.'

The two middle-aged fools make their way to the kitchen kissing and caressing each other. Barbara is pushed up against the kitchen counter and two her horror see three young men at the table. "Ahhh!! What the fuck?!"

He turns around to see what shes looking at and screams in horror. "Hey Dylan. Did we frighten you?" Stone says.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Dylan asks reaching for his gun.

"Don't remember me? Dylan. I'm the one who you shot at. Why am I not surprised? You do shoot lots of people."

Dylan pulls out his gun and aims it at them. "You Mutants picked the wrong people to fuck with."

Ian uses his mind to turn the gun away from them and towards Dylan. "No. You picked the wrong Mutant to fuck with."

"Get out of our house! They'll find you and you'll get arrested." Barbara says.

"You know Dylan. You shot my boyfriend and I don't really like that."

"Join the club kid. Let us go and get out of my house. My kids should be back soon."

Stone coldly laughs. "Kids, ha ha. Should I give a damn about his kids guys?"

"Nope why should you." Dave says.

Ian moves the gun towards himself and grabs it. "I wonder how many kids he murdered."

"Maybe me and boyfriend wanted some kids. Can't adopt any now."

"Please, we beg of you, we have money let us go. Don't you have a heart?" He begs.

Stone sees red and walks over to them kicking him and grabbing his wife by the hair. "Do you think I fucking care? You think I won't Ice this bitch or your kids right in front of you?"

She groans as Stone pulls her head back harsher. "What do you want?"

Stone pulls a picture of Jeff from his shorts pockets. "Where the hell is he?"

"I um."

Stone jerks her harder and creates an Icicle pointing towards her. "I'm fucking waiting."

"Tell him Dylan you know must know." His wife groans.

"Okay, Okay! Stop." Dylan says finally giving in. "Dr Bon Johnson."

Stone wasn't impressed. "Who the fuck is that?!"

"I c-can't."

Ian points the gun at him holding the trigger. "Rethink that." He says.

"He's the most acclaimed Scientist around. He was there to take a mutant that we didn't kill off our hands."

Stone digs the ice into Barbara's neck. "What for?"

"To experiment and torture on."

Stone's blood boils. "Where?"

"I can't say."

Stone pushes the ice in deeper making blood drip from her neck. "I will kill everyone you fucking love. Tell me."

"Mount Haven."

"Where the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, nobody knows it's top secret. I swear please let us go."

"Okay." Stone says loosing his grip on her making Dylan grow a relieved smile only for Stone to jerk her back and push the ice deep into her throat piercing an artery. He drops her to the floor as she bleeds out.

"Barbara! You said..."

Stone approaches him and kicks him in the gut. He falls to ground and Stone starts kicking him over and over. "You motherfucker! You tell me my boyfriend has been getting tortured and treated like a lab rat for the past four months and expect me to be happy."

He spits on him. "Her death is on your hands." Stone kicks him straight in the face. "I will kill you."

Stone freezes him to death and feels no remorse. "We should look for his files. He might keep them in an office." Dave suggest and Stone offs him.

* * *

They find a few files on his desk and a big safe that Ian could easy break. Before they can even sort themselves the loud annoying voices of children catch their attention.

"Lets get out of here." Dave says hastily opening a portal.

"Right, we'll spare the fucking kids." Stone says.

The hop through the portal expecting to go home. The land on top of each other on a brown wood floor.

The sound of music abruptly stops. "Stone? Dave?" A familiar voice calls.

They look up and see Layne, Jerry, Sean, Mike and Eddie staring at them.

Their eyes wonder and they realize it was a place Dave and Stone had been to a few times before. Alice and Chains practice studio in some girl aspiring to be their manager basement.

"Seriously Dave?" Ian groans. "These weak fools basement."

Sean throws a drumstick at him. "We aren't weak you shitwad. What are you all doing here?"

They stand up and dust themselves off, picking up the safe and files. "We got lost." Stone turning his gaze to Eddie surprised he's still around though it's only been a few days now. "You in the band now?" Stone asks forgetting his name from the last time when Chris said it once.

Eddie shakes his head. "Chris would probably hate him if he did so." Layne says.

Stone rolls his eyes upon hearing that name. "You four going to give us a hug or what?" He says knowing their itching too. They do exactly that not hugging Ian. 

Ian turns his attention to Eddie and smirking.

"It's been too long." Jerry says to Stone.

"Yeah, well don't ever expect me to return."

Layne turns to Stone. "I heard you kicked Chris's ass, too bad I missed it."

Stone chuckles. "Asshole had it coming."

Stone, Dave A. and Jeff were really the only one's that really supported their music careers thinking they could really be successful musicians despite their powers. So when Jeff disappeared and Stone and Jeff left it really disappointed them. The only people that believed in them were gone. Thankfully however Krist has started coming around and they have Eddie.

Ian sits down next to an uncomfortable Eddie. 'You can join us. You must have just discovered you're powers. We can help you master them.'

Eddie didn't trust him and though the underground wasn't the greatest place they treated him. He felt as though until he found another place to be he owed it to them to stay there yet he wasn't to sure about them either. "What did you do?" Eddie asks knowing he didn't speak out loud.

"Telepathy." Eddie looks mortified. "Don't worry I can't read your mind."

"What's your name?"

"Ian what's yours?"

"Jerome Turner." He says not trusting him.

Ian turns to Stone and Dave. "We should go."

"Bye guys. Keep rocking. Maybe I'll catch you on tour sometime." Stone says. After he found Jeff and made everyone who fucked up pay.

The first person he wanted to get back was Chris and looking at Eddie and how easy he was to persuade he knew just how to do it all he needed to do was a little research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Stone. ☺


	9. Swallow My Pride

Eddie had been drinking. Heavily. How he got the 2 bottles of wine had been simple. Sean. 

Sean thought he needed to get his mind off things and he did. Everything that happened was becoming to much to bare when he had no solutions.

On top of the drinking he had also been smoking weed Jerry had gave him in Chris's bathroom.

Chris had been gone, running the place so Eddie hadn't seen him for hours. He lied when he told him he was fine, he wasn't.

Thoughts of going to the school prom filled his mind though he probably wouldn't have gone anyway. He tips the bottle back and takes another big sip.

He thought of his real father and what he was really like. Eddie hated his parents for keeping him a secret. 

Chris knew he wasn't a fucking orphan now and that his parents weren't dead. Yet Eddie wasn't going to tell them why he ended up in the rug or why he _can't_ go home.

Chris probably thought he was a bitch for crying so much. Eddie couldn't help it, he couldn't just get over what happened. It was so fucking fresh. His life was basically destroyed and he couldn't fix it.

He drunk, and drunk until he felt lightheaded though he was almost done with the first bottle he was no where near drunk.

He wouldn't stop until his brain felt like it wanted to burst out of his skull. He takes another hit of weed.

Chris had came into his room pissed at the news he had just heard. A police officer and his were killed in their own home. The suspects are mutants though they have no leads. Yet they blamed the mutant underground. Chris couldn't believe it he was livid. The government would surely be on their asses now as if they weren't before.

Chris wasn't stupid he knew who was responsible but they managed to avoid being undetected by the police.

Eddie was gone but Chris assumed he was hanging out with his new friends. Sure Chris and them rarely got along but he didn't dislike them and he felt like there were worst people Eddie could be around.

Chris needed to wash his hands. He opens the bathroom he assumed was unoccupied. His eyes bulge out of his head.

Eddie was getting hammered and stoned at the same time. "Eddie! What are you doing?"

Eddie stops drinking and turns to see Chris looking shocked at the now mortified Eddie. The last time someone found him drunk he ended up flying through a glass table.

"C-Chris hows it going man? Funny seeing you around here."

Chris rolls his eyes and approaches him. "Hand it over."

Eddie doesn't budge. "Nun uh. Not happening."

"Eddie." Chris sternly says making the younger man finally hand over the bottle and joint.

Chris burns the joint out and tosses the bottle in the trash much to the dismay of Eddie who picks up the other bottle.

Chris leads him to the bed and closes his door sitting next to him. "Eddie what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

Eddie plays with his nails. "What else can I do Chris? I keep on remembering shit I don't want to remember. I don't know what to do. I can't figure anything out. My life feels like it made a sharp turn in the opposite direction. I have no idea where I'm going or what I want to do or what I should do. Drinking and smoking are the only things that mellow me out and now I have nothing."

"Eddie. You don't need those things at all. If you become too dependent you'll get addicted or you're going to make your head hurt worse."

"No I won't. What else can I do?"

"Talk about it and stop bottling all of this up."

Eddie wasn't ready to do that...ever. "You make it sound so easy but it's not. I can't talk about it...you wouldn't understand."

If he wanted Eddie to trust them he was going to have to tell him about himself eventually. 

Chris snatches the bottle of wine from Eddie's hand taking a sip. "Hey you said-

"I'm not an underaged eighteen year old who is using this shit to cope with my trauma. If _I_ want to take a sip I can."

"You're probably 40, old man." Eddie whines.

Chris laughs at his insult, liking the fact that Eddie is becoming more comfortable around him, and showing his personality. "I'm 26...kid but you make me feel old as hell."

Eddie giggles. "As you should."

Chris gains a serious expression. "I was like you once. Confused, afraid and desperate for answers."

"What changed."

Chris snorts. "Met Kim and the others and founded this place."

That answer wasn't good enough for Eddie. "What made you want to create the underground? There's no way this idea just popped in your head and you went with it."

Chris takes another long sip before tossing the bottle. "My parents." Eddie's confused looks tells him he has to continue. "My dad was an attorney that mostly prosecuted mutants, thanks to the U.S. strict anti mutant laws and my mother was a cop. They didn't take it too well when they found out their only son was a "freak"." 

He takes his sweet time telling him the story. "I was 16 when it happened. I was walking home from school when this group of gangbangers jumped me and threatened me with a knife. I blacked out and the next thing I know my attackers are on fire and coughing up smoke. Then I'm handcuffed, placed in the back of a cop car. One of the cops recognized me and took me to my parents house. My parents were flabbergasted they were so anti mutant and their son was a mutant. They kicked me out, they told me I wasn't their son anymore and they made me pack my shit and leave."

It still hurt him it always would but Chris was done crying over it.

Eddie realized Chris was just like him. He got abandoned by his parents as well. Though they didn't practically murder him. "How did you learn to trust people after that?"

Chris shrugs. "I had to in order to survive. You can't go your whole life not trusting anybody you come in contact with because of what another did."

"How do I know who to trust?" Eddie desperately asks.

Chris's hands somehow find their way playing with some of Eddie's curly hair. He knew Eddie was probably thinking about something else entirely and he wanted to give an answer.

"You don't, take the risk of trusting another may it only be one person and you might not regret it."

Eddie leans his head on Chris's shoulder. He hoped he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this story is longest thing I have ever written.


	10. Oceans

Layne, Jerry, Sean and Mike were desperately looking for Eddie not knowing where he slept and needing him to do a huge favor.

They were on the floor that held Chris and Kim's room already checking the other floors.

Thankfully they ran into Kim in the hallway. "What's up guys. You're never down here on this floor."

"We're looking for Ed do you know where he is?" Mike asks.

"Yeah he's in Chris's room." Kim says pointing.

They thank him and walks to the stairs only to turn around. "Don't go messing with them." He warns.

"Yeah, yeah sure. We won't." Layne assures him obviously lying.

Kim grunts but leaves, leaving the four to cause however much havoc they want.

Layne wastes no time grabbing the door handle. "Layne hasn't anyone taught you any manners?" Jerry asks.

"Nah Cantrell you know me I'm always asking for permission." 

Layne opens the door and sees an interesting sight. Eddie laying on Chris who has his big arms wrapped around him.

Eddie is awake and isn't aware of them too caught up in Chris. 

Layne and Jerry didn't really find it strange since they slept in the same bed for three years. But it was funny to all of them because it was Chris.

"Hey Eddie are you busy?" Sean asks.

Eddie snaps his head and stares at them immediately making excuses. "It is not what it looks like, I don't like dick."

They giggle. Jerry holds up his hands. "Slow your roll Ed. Nobody said anything about liking dick. Get over here before that big ox wakes up."

Eddie struggles but manages to release himself from Chris's eyes.

Eddie is frozen when Chris opens his eyes but the man quickly falls back asleep.

He quietly walks over to them and closes the door. "What's this all about?"

Layne looks him up and down."We could ask you the same thing."

"Seriously, guys I could go back to bed."

"Eddie you said you liked to surf right?" Mike asks.

"So?"

"So, we got a gig at this surfing competition and the catch is because they are down one surfer they need another."

Eddie made up his mind instantly. "No thanks."

"We can't perform unless we have a surfer and you're the only one we know." Sean says.

"So I was never a pro. I wouldn't be that good."

"Eddie please. From what we heard these guys are far from pro. This will be our biggest gig yet and our first one not in the club." Layne begs.

Eddie looks at them all wanting to help. "My foot is sprained."

Layne pulls his sun glasses off. "Let me see."

He crouches down and pulls the bandages off. Eddie is noticeably weirded out by this. "I have x ray vision remember."

"Okay, it looks alright and I'm not just telling you this to get you to come with. It's not badly springed at all. You can still walk on it, it's just sore."

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter I don't have my board or gear."

They wickedly smirk. "That's why we're taking you too a surf shop along the way. It's about six am we don't perform until 5 pm so we have plenty of time." Sean tells him.

"You guys have everything figured out." Eddie smiles and shakes his head. "Let me change and leave a note."

Chris's words from the day before ring in his head. He should try to trust some people.

Layne puts his glasses back on. "You mean take Chris's clothes."

"He lets me borrow everything but his boxer's."

"Even his toothbrush."

"Ha, ha, ha. Fuck you Layne."

* * *

Eddie changed in a couple of minutes and left a note being as quiet as he could be and snuck out but not before kissing Chris on the cheek.

The boys left through an secret escape route not wanting to be noticed.

They were walking to Sean's car and Mike just had to ask. "Do you and Cornell have something going on?"

Eddie blushes. "No, he just lets me sleep in his room. The first couple of nights here were hard." They still were.

"It was for the rest of us too but Cornell never let us stay in room and sleep in his bed like that." Jerry says.

Eddie knew it was pretty odd though this is the first time his mind has processed it. Layne takes Jerry's hand. "Yeah you too were cuddling like a couple."

"He was just being nice, he doesn't have a spare." Eddie says looking at their intertwined fingers.

They notice where his eyes are wandering and Layne holds up their intertwined fingers. "Oh please this is way different. We've been like this for years, it's like second nature. Chris and Kim have known each other for about a decade and they don't act like that. You and Chris have known each other for over a week."

Eddie thinks about it even more. Him and Beth we're like that sometimes but they were a couple. Sean puts his hands in his pockets. "I think he was just doing it to comfort you at first. But now I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up getting caught up in the moment because there is a hot young guy in his bed. He hasn't boned anything in years, so he gets carried away and fucks you." He says.

"Nope, he doesn't find me attractive. I'm probably hard to deal with.... Why would a grown man want to be with me."

Mike laughs. "Dude, we're all eighteen so we're grown too. Besides he hasn't been with anyone in years that we know off. So seeing a young man full of life might make him want to actually want to lay off being celibate."

Eddie pulls a leave off a branch. "A hot guy like him can't swing that way." He says realizing he kinda slips up but the guys say nothing about it.

"Matt, Ben, Krist, Dave and Stone all swing that way. There not hotter than us but I guess you can see where I'm going with this. All I'm trying to say is don't be surprised if something happens and if so you can always let us know alright." Jerry says.

"Alright but I know I won't need to. We don't like each other like that and there is nothing going on."

"Whatever you say Eddie." Layne mocks.

* * *

The ocean was enchanting almost, it seemed as though it was calling Eddie asking him to be one.

Staring at it from where the guys we're setting up he was mesmerized. The light blue waves jumped from the ocean and crashed against the bank with ease.

Eddie was drawn to it in unexplainable ways. "Yo! Eddie you in there?" Sean calls setting up his drum kit.

"Yes, haven't been to the beach in awhile." The last time he was at the beach was a few months before, he went by himself and surfed.

"Can you help me set these drums up?"

Eddie nods and gets a final glance at the beach.

It takes them about an hour to set everything up. The crowd of people looked like the cliche surfer types. Long unkept hair, sun tan, Hawaiian shirt, and stoner eyes.

It was in stark contrast to Alice In Chains, especially Layne. Instead of Layne introducing them it was Jerry. "Gnarly Dude! Who's ready to take it up the ass."

Layne snorts and mumbles about how Jerry is a dumbass. "We are Alice In Chains!" Layne says before the band starts playing.

They play for about fifteen minutes with Eddie watching on the side. 

Once they finish and they announce the surfing it finally hits Eddie. He'd have to get into a body of water for the first time after being thrown in one.

He's frozen, with the memories coming back. A hand latches on to his shoulder. It's Layne. "Eddie, your spacing out."

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about a lot of dark things."

"Well don't. The only way to move past whatever you're going through is to not think and just do it. Don't let whatever it is swallow you whole man."

Layne had sound advice, Eddie knew he needed to listen to it. He nods and picks up the surf board they just brought him. It was pick and blue.

The other surfers, looked about his same age but almost none of them looked that professional. Which was good for the injured Eddie. "You sure you can compete kid?" The guy who's team he's filling in for asks.

Eddie tells him he would but he's definitely skeptical.

There are three other surfers, Eddie gets a good look at his opponents. All looked practically the same. Long blonde hair, skinny build.

They're all laying flat on there stomachs when the whistle is blown.

It starts off slow and it picks up. They stand up and let the waves guide them. The first two wipe out pretty quickly leaving Eddie and a another guy to make it to the first big wave.

He can hear the guys cheering him on. His foot buckles in pain. It isn't unbearable but it does hurt.

The wave comes and he wipes out, falling into the ocean.

He should have a hard time breathing, he shouldn't even be able to breathe. But he can, he doesn't need to hold his breath he can breathe just fine like before.

He opens his eyes and sees the blue. He holds his hand up as if trying to grab it. Eddie feels at peace here.

His hand popping out of the water brings him back to reality.

He gets back on his surf board and rides the waves. The crowd explodes as Eddie gains momentum getting closer and closer to the other guy until his foot gives out again and he falls into the ocean hitting his nose on his board.

Needless to say he lost, but when he came back everyone cheered him on and started calling him "Knockout Artist" since he wiped out the first time, then practically broke his face.

Sean and Jerry had to hold him steady so he wouldn't fall out. "Way to go champ, that was fucking badass." Jerry praises.

A middle aged man approaches them. "What's your name son?" 

Eddie doesn't hesitate. "Jerome Turner."

He might be a little out of it but he's aware enough to know he probably shouldn't give up his real name. "It's nice to meet you Jerome I'm Pritchard Stevens."

He holds out his hand, and Mike shakes it for Eddie since Eddie can't tell his right from his left. "Where did you learn to surf like that?"

"Taught myself."

"Very impressive, How would you like to train to become pro?"

Eddie can't think straight but he becomes well aware of what he's just been asked. The guys mutter around him. "I need to think about it I'm not sure yet."

Pritchard pulls out a card. "When you find out give me a call and let me know okay. I can't let good potential go to waste."

He hands it to him and leaves to his car. The guys can't hold back there excitement. Mike pats him on the back. "This is so good for you man."

More blood sputters out of his nose and from a few of his old cuts. "Let's get you to a hospital." Sean says.

* * *

Eddie had thankfully unbroken nose, but he finally got stitches for his other cuts and more bandages for his back and foot.

When asked he said it _all_ happened while surfing. And that Sean was his older brother and his own name was West.

He leaves his surfboard and gear in the car because the guys think he shouldn't tell Chris.

They use the secret entrance and carry him to his room. Layne doesn't even bother to knock on the door before he opens it. Chris isn't in the room but the sound of running water indicates he's in the shower.

They lay him on the bed and say their goodbyes.

Eddie is in la la land thinking about the idea of surfing pro though it seems like a distant fantasy, not hearing the shower turn off.

It's too late when a completely naked Chris walks into the bedroom.

Chris is startled by Eddie not expecting him to be back. Eddie is astounded to see a completely naked Chris in front of him.

Getting a good look a him Eddie realizes he's in incredible shape. His has insane muscles and incredible abs. Eddie's eyes wander and wander, passing a patch of hair, and a _lot_ more hair until his eyes finally land on _it_. Let's just say it wasn't small by any means.

Chris is madly blushing. "Eddie. If you don't want to make this anymore awkward than it needs to be, my eyes our up here."

Eddie looks up and realizes he made him very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I just... When was the last time you shaved?"

Chris is at a complete lost for words. "Don't worry about it!" He brings his attention to cotton in Eddie's nose and his new stitches and tangled. "What in the hell happened. Did someone hurt you?"

Eddie could hear the anger rising at the last part. "Nope. I was just having some fun with the boys."

"Eddie you need to take better care of yourself. This is about the third time you've snuck out. What if something worst happens to you?"

Chris was worried about him and for some reason Eddie liked that. "I'll take better care of myself."

"I hope so. I really shouldn't let you out of my sight so much."

Chris feels a breeze, realizes he's still naked and covers his junk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story might have a lot of inconsistencies. I keep on adding, forgetting and thinking of things as I continue not so much before. So if it seems a little off at times sorry. 😅 Also sorry if the surfing scene is trash, I don't surf and I've never been to a beach. 😧


	11. Fuck Me In The Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from a pretty much forgotten Pearl Jam that hasn't be performed live in about 27 years.

Chris was in a deep sleep dreaming of forbidden thoughts. Eddie. Touching and caressing every inch of his small body, sharing the most intimate touches and bringing out the most beautiful sounds from Eddie's mouth.

Chris's eyes bust open. He was holding Eddie close to him again but this time while he was dreaming he brought Eddie much, much closer.

He couldn't believe he was dreaming about Eddie like that. He had only known him for a little over a week and he wasn't having clean thoughts.

Especially when he thought about the night before when Eddie was ogling him, ogling _it._ He didn't want to really admit it be he liked the attention. He liked having Eddie look at him like that. Though he just wrote it off as eighteen year old horny Eddie letting him mind wonder. Although most wouldn't have looked at a man like that...at all.

Chris didn't really want it to be true. He had been doing this for a decade without a significant other and he couldn't have one now. Eddie was this kid that he knew absolutely nothing about. There was a good chance they'd get him to open up and they'd find relative's or his parents he could stay with. Or he'd leave soon. Chris was getting too attached with the boy that he just wanted to help.

Now thinking about it, Eddie was eighteen, a man and they were cuddled up with each other like a married couple. This whole thing was highly questionable.

Eddie seemed a little childish to him. Drinking and smoking, constantly sneaking out, not taking it easy with his injuries. He was a little goofy. Though he was also a little mature. Chris must have been getting old. When he was eighteen he had already started helping creating this place. He never had a real relationship, besides dating this girl for a few months in highschool. He couldn't even remember her name. She probably had kids and a family. Chris hadn't had sex in years but he didn't even realize it had been that long. He been too busy caught up in his work for the past decade.

Chris pushes his feelings down. He refused to _like_ Eddie. It wouldn't work out. Thankfully Eddie was way too shy to bring up the night before. If Eddie did like him he could just reject him and write it off as puppy love. Simple.

Eddie was twisting and turning, still sleeping, unconsciously moving his body against him. Chris was blushing, knowing he needed to move away. He just couldn't bring himself. Eddie moves his body even more and Chris feels something in his gut quickly unwrapping himself from him and inadvertently falls on the floor with a thud.

Eddie wakes up from the noise and turns around seeing Chris on the floor. "How'd you get down there?"

Chris looks at the floor. "I was um just counting dust..... One, two, four."

"Um Chris three goes before four."

"Oh right. Three, Four, Five."

"Did you fall?"

"You could say that."

Eddie holds out his hand for Chris to take. The older man grabs it and stands up.

"You didn't break your hip or something?" He asks.

Chris dust himself off. "I'm not that old."

He crawls up the bed and puts his knees on his chest. "26 seems old too me."

Chris sits on the foot of the bed. "You won't be thinking that when you're 26."

Eddie plays with the hem of his shirt getting anxious about what he wants to ask next. "Do you think about the things you never got to do? Like graduate, go to the prom or go to college, and start a family?"

Chris's immediate answer is no of course not but thinking about it for only a few seconds he knows that isn't the exact truth. "Not that often. I can't have, and won't have those things so I rather not dwell on it. But since you asked I guess I did want to graduate. But I couldn't so I don't want to be bitter about it. I rather just laugh. Fuck the prom I can't dance. That never interested me."

He plays with the jewelry on his wrist. "As far as family goes. Between you and me, I guess when I was younger it was my dream to have one. Now I know it's impossible. I see mutants with kids getting found out about and getting killed, arrested and having to go on the run all of the time. With the line of work I'm doing now it is even more dangerous. I see people my age with families walking around and sometimes I wonder what it would be like if that was me. But I've accepted the reality that I'm never going to get with anyone or have any kids."

"How can you be so sure? If you fell for someone aren't you going to want and try to be with them?"

Chris looks at back at Eddie who looks down wanting to avoid eye contact. "I haven't had a girlfriend in over ten years. I haven't had sex in like six years. I doubt I'll ever fall for someone."

"It could still happen."

Chris snorts. "Since your so adamant that I will, fine. In about five years from now somehow I won't be working with the underground anymore, I'll be a life guard and married to a drag queen."

"Why drag queen?"

"Jesus you ask a lot of questions Eddie. Would you rather it be you?"

Eddie is speechless. "N-no! Why would you think that?"

"No reason... Should I have one?"

"If this is about last night I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared at your package."

Eddie had to bring it up, now Chris remembers all over again. He spent the whole morning thinking about how he wasn't going to like Eddie or do or say anything regretful but that was about to get thrown out of the window. "No worries, accidents happen. Did you like what you saw."

 _'Way to fucking go Chris you just had to ask.' Chris thinks scolding_ himself.

"W-what?"

"Look Eddie. I saw how you were checking me out. You're eyes wandered south and they stayed there. Did it look that appealing?"

"Well I...Um, you well...it was..um-

Eddie cuts himself off when a gust of wind blows the door open like it was his savoir that guaranteed he didn't die of ultimate embarrassment.

Ben and Matt were outside of Chris's door. "What the fuck was that Ben?"

"Chris we couldn't find you and it's important life or death."

Chris shoots up from the bed leaving Eddie there. "What is this all about?"

Matt peers up from Ben's side."The media blasted our name all over the news. 70,000 for the person who names a person connected to the underground. And Chris man you have a wanted poster. He holds up a printed copy " _John Doe Unknown- have you seen this man. 50,000"_

Chris grimaces. "I have a fucking bounty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this will start picking up next chapter.


	12. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Stone. 😀

Eddie was dreaming about his parents all over again. This time they killed him for real and they buried his body.

He wakes up startled, and sees Chris sitting right next to him, seemingly in deep thought. He was, he couldn't keep his mind off Eddie.

Chris could easily deny his unexplainable feelings or act on them.

"Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

Eddie rubs his eyes. "Yeah, sometimes I don't have them at all but most of the time I do. They come and go I suppose. I don't know how to stop them."

Chris does something Eddie couldn't have predicted. He cups his cheeks and presses his lips against his deeply kissing him.

Eddie's eyes are wide open, he can't think. He's paralyzed. 

He knows he should respond somehow so he slowly starts kissing back, letting his eyes flutter shut and his arms wrap around his neck.

Chris rather not think about the long term effects and just think about the now. He was under great stress thanks to the bounty on his head. Now all he wanted was to kiss Eddie. 

He gently lies Eddie on his back and gets on top of him continuing to kiss him.

* * *

Stone had looked through every file finding what he was looking for.

He found Jeff's file and it only confirmed what that man said. He was sent to Mount Haven. Only problem was it didn't say where it was. So Stone was back at square one.

He would have to find where this place was and find a way to break in and get Jeff. Though he knows that will be extremely difficult and take some time.

Now he decides to push forward his plan of revenge. He knew just how to hurt Chris and he was going to use "Jerome".

He wasn't going to try to kill Jerome he wouldn't stoop that low. But he knew just how to push Chris's buttons.

It would probably destroy Chris if that kid killed anyone or joined them. He could just imagine that Chris finally breaking and realizing the error of his ways.

Stone would have to do research which was why he was sitting at the computer. Unfortunately they didn't have a genius like Dave.

He did what Dave would do and typed him in the missing and exploited data base yielding nothing.

He tried to get into school data bases but failed, he wasn't good at hacking. Mike sits in the seat next to him looking at his progress.

"It's not going good Mccready. I can't find any information on this boy."

"What's his name?"

"Jerome Turner."

"Maybe he lied or something. Who knows with kids these days. Is this all about Chris, can't you just kill Chris? What's this kid got to do with anything?"

Mike knew Stone wanted revenge he just wanted to understand his friends logic. 

"I want to hurt him Mike. Not just kill him but hurt him. You know how he is with those morals of his. We can get that kid to join or us somehow. The only way we can know how is digging up his past."

"You know how to draw. Draw a photo of him and show people around the area. It shouldn't be too hard to find someone that knows him."

"What if he's a fucking loner or looser so no body remembers him?"

Mike thinks of something. "Stone you said he was hanging out with Alice In Chains guys right?"

"Yeah and... You want me to ask them?"

"They might know something or at least give you some clues. Honestly dude you should have just asked them in the first place you are not smart."

Stone punches his arm and flips him off.

* * *

Stone, Dave and Jeff were outside Alice In Chains "manager" house.

She noticed them and invited them inside but they declined saying waiting outside would be best.

"Don't you think we're using them?" Dave asks.

Stone laughs and sits on the sidewalk. "No were just asking for information. We'll hang out a bit so they won't get suspicious. At least their music is good."

Ten minutes later the band is pulling up and hoping out of the car surprised to see their old friends there. "What are you guys doing here? It's great to see you all again." Sean says dragging his drum case.

The other boys agree as well. "We've been pretty bored so we wanted to see the future arena performing band." Mike Mccready says.

Layne giggles. "You really think we'll go that far?"

"Yes." They weren't lying either that was what they believed.

Stone notices an absence. "Say where's that boy you always hang out with now?"

Jerry opens the fence. "You mean Eddie?"

Stone perks up after this. "Eddie?"

"Guess he didn't introduce himself. That was Eddie. We tried to get him to go with us...but I guess Chris was keeping him busy."

'Chris' Stone waited long enough to get him back he couldn't wait any longer.

"Chris was keeping him busy?"

Layne chimes in. "Yep. They share the same room. He wouldn't let him come to the door. He must think we're bad influences."

Stone deeply chuckles. "You guys are the least of Chris's problems."

* * *

Stone and Mike were walking in a neighborhood with a drawn picture of Jerome/Eddie while Dave waited in the car.

Most remembered seeing him around but knew nothing about him. Until they caught a big break and some teenager pointed them in the direction of the neighborhood he lived in.

The two were walking up to the few people they could find outside and asking for information and only being told he's recognizable but not being told anything else.

"Stone my feet are aching." Mike whines.

"Suck it up Mccready. How many times have you've been shot at and ran for your life. This is nothing new."

Stone had a point so Mike powers though the pain.

Stone was loosely holding the photo and it was pretty windy. The photo flies out of his hand a lands in the grass next to a black haired girl walking in front of them.

She turns to where the photo landed and stops walking. She bends down and picks it turning around and noticing them.

"Did you drop this?"

They nod and she goes to hand it to them when she looks at the photo she gains a look of recognition and dread.

Stone notices once she hands him it in confusion. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh um yeah that drawing reminds me of my old boyfriend Eddie."

Stone feels the joy creep in his body. "Eddie? We are actually looking for a boy that looks exactly like this that is named...Eddie."

"Why? Did something happen to him?"

Mike comes up with a great lie. "We met him a few days back. He was absolutely dazed and confused. He was so disoriented. It looked as though he took a beating. He fainted but he's doing better. We just want to know what happened so we can safely bring him back his family."

She looks heart-broken. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. I shouldn't have let him go away again. I feel awful."

"What do you mean again?" Stone asks.

"A few days ago I saw him again after he vanished. His parents said he runaway. He looked badly injured. I don't think he runaway. I think he had to leave."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno if I should-

Stone cuts her off. "He's in trouble this is important."

"He told me whatever I do don't tell his parents. He never looked so desperate before. He also looked so hurt when I told him they said he ran away. The amount of sadness in his eyes. I think his parents did something."

Stones plan was becoming more and more by the minute. "We really want his parents to know he's okay so where are they?"

She gives them directions finding them a little strange but still trusting them. Stone and Mike study the place. Mike takes a discarded garden gnome and stands it on the outer left side of the fence. "Mikey what is that for?"

"So you can remember where the house is."

Stone found this pretty smart. He didn't know at a lot but from how things were looking this Eddie got betrayed by his parents. He knew this kid must have wanted revenge deep down and he was going to help him get it. And Chris was going to loose it. Stone couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Chris and Eddie were innocently kissing and caressing each other the whole day.

Their minds only thought about each other's lips not the fact that this would further complicate things.

There was a high change Eddie wasn't going to stick around for too long. Who would want to? The sooner you leave the underground the better. Chris was supposed to be helping Eddie not showering him with kisses. Chris would probably act like this never happened in the following days just wanting to continue to force himself to help run this place. Secretly it was becoming a dying passion, a part of him wanted to always stay and work here but another part wanted to see what was on the other side.

Eddie was going to leave awhile before but Chris convinced him to stick around.

_"Hey Eddie! You in there?" Layne knocks_

_Chris by this point had his tongue deep in Eddie's mouth and the younger man was sucking on it like it was a lollipop._

_Eddie was going to very reluctantly answer him only for Chris's lips to somehow press deeper on his._

_Eddie's fingers we're cradling Chris's head as the man still laid on top of him._

_"We wanted to see if you wanted to hangout man." Mike says._

_Eddie any other time would have been so down for it. But now as a different story. Chris was giving him what he needed. He didn't want to give this thing that happened so randomly up._

_He rolls his eyes and wishes they'd go away. Chris pulls away from his lips and a string of saliva hangs from both their lips. Eddie whines at this and Chris rocks his hips into his giving him something to keep busy with and satisfy him. It must work because he starts lightly whimpering._

_"He's busy!"_

_"With what Cornell?!" Layne asks._

_Chris rocks his hips into his again. "He's getting something he needs so how about you go away!"_

_Once the four leave Chris's lips were back to attacking Eddie's once again._

That was hours ago and Eddie had stayed. He was confusing himself. He knew kissing Chris back wasn't the greatest idea in the world. But he was doing it and as of now wasn't regretting it.

Eddie pulls away. "Chris is this a good idea? What's going to hap-

Eddie is silenced by Chris's lips. Chris rather not talk about the aftermath. "Don't think about it. For now let me devour you."


	13. Limelight

Eddie awoke with his lips feeling incredibly sore. That's what hours and hours of making out would get you.

Chris was laying next to him on his stomach, lightly snoring.

The man looked the most peaceful when he asleep. He wasn't under any stress then.

Eddie didn't understand what happened the day before. He didn't know why Chris would want to kiss him. He wasn't special or anything. Maybe the guys were right. But it wasn't like he didn't _like_ Chris. 

He wasn't too open with himself to his own feelings but when Chris kissed him he had to kiss back. 

Yet his mind still couldn't wrap around everything that's happened. He knew Chris was absolutely invested in this place but he wasn't. Eddie reached in his shorts pocket and felt for the business card that man gave him.

He loved surfing and he knew he didn't plan on staying there. But he was getting too attached to the people here. Eddie thought about asking Chris what he thinks but from everyone else says he should probably keep his mouth shut.

Chris groans in his sleep letting his eyes flutter open. He smiles at Eddie after he catches his staring eyes.

Eddie's cheeks heat up. "Why are you smiling?"

His smile grows wider. "I get to wake up looking at you." Chris is trying not to bring up what obviously happened. He rather not have to face the reality that it wouldn't lead to a damn thing.

"You always look at me when you wake up. Yesterday hasn't changed that." Eddie just had to be the person who eluded to it.

Chris moves his hand towards his face. He lays it on Eddie's hair and plays with a few strands letting it glide down his cheek and landing on his shoulder.

He suddenly removes his hand and jumps off the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Eddie sits up. "Chris!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Eddie was chewing on his nails sitting on the bed. He thinks he turned Chris off by even bringing up the kiss.

He shouldn't have gotten so frustrated but he did. His breathing got heavy and he put his hands in his hair pulling on it, closing his eyes and letting tears escape.

'Why is life so fucking difficult?' He thinks.

A crash and a loud "fuck" sounds from the shower. Eddie jerks his eyes open only to close them again.

It's been about a minute when Chris appears with a towel wrapped around his waist and head drenched in water. "Eddie."

Eddie opens his eyes at the sound of Chris's clenched voice.

His eye's go wide, there was this wall of water in front of Chris blocking him. "What is that?!" Eddie asks.

Chris reaches out to poke the water but it slaps his finger away. "You tell me."

"What makes you think I did that?!"

"I dunno Ed. Maybe it's because you are the only person in this place that can do this."

Eddie is perplexed that he could create something like that and do it without even thinking. "I didn't mean too. I don't even know what that is."

The wall isn't as tall as Chris so he sticks his hand out over for it only for the wall to get taller and engulf his hand. "It's like a wall apparently."

"How?"

"The most important question is why did you create this shit." He takes a good look at Eddie. "Woah, are you crying?"

Eddie wipes his eyes. "No, I'm allergic to water."

"Dude, you can't even drown."

Eddie looks to the side flushed. "What's this all about? I can't even get my boxers."

Eddie stays silent. "...Did I hurt you?"

Eddie looks up. "No! I just... It's nothing."

"Clearly it's not nothing when the water in the shower attacks me and turns into a wall."

Chris pokes his hand out again only for it to get slapped down. "You're trying to block me from getting close to you with this wall. It's protecting you. Why are you doing this."

Eddie opens his mouth and nothing comes out then he tries again. "I-I I'm an idiot."

"Huh?"

Eddie looks away again. "Yesterday we, you know kissed and it confused me. This whole situation confuses me and that confuses me more." The wall starts going down unbeknownst to Eddie.

"I thought when I brought it up earlier it pissed you off because you wanted to forget it ever happened. Why wouldn't you. I must seem like a needy bastard for making a big deal over this."

The wall gets smaller and smaller until it's about an inch tall and can successfully walk over it. He walks to Eddie who doesn't realize he's approaching him and kisses him.

"Eddie look." He grabs his chin after he pulls away. "I don't know what the hell any of this is either. I'm not ready to talk about this or what it really means. But I don't regret yesterday or today. Let's just let whatever happens happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda like the calm before one of the storms. I don't know if this Chapter being so short is a good thing or bad thing.


	14. Disarm you with a smile And cut you like you want me to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person. You've been warned. 😅

Courtney was in the room for the children trying to open up to one of their newest residents. He was no older then six. Courtney tried to get information out of him so they could know what to do with him.

"Would you like to tell me your name?"

The boy shakes his head making his shaggy red hair cover his eye. He pouts, eyes darting to the ground.

Courtney sighs in frustration. She didn't know how she could get him to open up. Matt was great with Kids but he was gone with Ben and Kim to hand supplies to another base and wouldn't be back for days.

Krist wouldn't agree to it since the kid had bit him and Dave complained about his man getting rabies.

Then there was Chris. Courtney honestly didn't know if he could get through to him or not. He had gotten though to Eddie somewhat fine, but there was still a way to go. 

"It won't hurt to tell me."

He sticks his tongue out at her making the other kids giggle and her scrunch up her nose. She rolls her eyes.

* * *

Eddie didn't wait for Chris to wake up to leave the room. Yes he didn't like the thought of walking around this early because he knew it would be crowded, but he needed to clear his head.

He could probably go see the guys if they were awake. Though he didn't want to bother them if they were busy.

He was only half way down the stairs when he bumped into Courtney.

"Sorry." She says looking up. "You're Eddie right?"

"That's what they call me."

She gets the perfect idea. "Could you come with me? I need to show you something."

He's confused but agrees getting dragged by his hand to the children's room. "Why are you taking me here?"

"You'll see in a second."

He gets dragged to a child with red hair sitting by himself. 

He stares at Eddie and he stares back. "Who's this?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out he won't tell me."

"I can't help. There is nothing I can do."

"Can't you at least talk to him?"

Eddie is going to give her a strong no but sees the kid playing with a basketball and engages. "You like ball?"

The boy glares at the smiling Eddie then nods. Eddie knows he has something now.

"I love playing ball too. I used to play it a lot in highschool...when I was in highschool. I was on the team in junior high."

The looks up at him interested and slowly says nothing. "You were on a basketball team?"

Eddie nods. "I can take you outside and show you how to play."

The boy excitedly nods and Courtney Watches on in approval.

Eddie takes the boy outside to the grass area to the left side of the building close to the wire fence.

"Play before?" Eddie asks.

The boy shakes his head. He had only ever watched. Eddie starts giving him some pointers and throws the ball at him first starting off with catch.

It goes on like that for at least 10 minutes until Eddie shows him more pointers on how to shoot.

Little did he know Chris was awake and watching him in content.

"Don't try too hard just throw it and let go."

The kid takes Eddie advise and throws in towards Eddie but it flies past him and straight to Chris's face. "Oh fuck!!"

Eddie turns around surprised to see Chris bending over behind him and holding his face.

"You said a bad word." The kid says.

"Chris! I didn't know you were out here." Eddie swiftly walks over to him.

"How bad is it?"

Chris moves his hand and shows him his face. He wasn't bleeding but his face stung and was most likely going to bruise.

Eddie grabs his face looking at the now flushed Chris. "At least nothing is broken...why are you out here?"

"I was just looking for you... I didn't know you liked basketball."

"I like it a lot actually. I used to be on the team in junior high."

Chris liked learning new things about Eddie. It was kinda like school but without the low self-esteem. "You've got to be one athletic kid. I was terrible at sports in school. I just wished my face wasn't used as a hoop."

"He didn't mean to. It's his first time shooting. I'm sorry."

Chris looks behind Eddie and sees the small red headed boy.

"Who's that? I've never seen him before."

"He's new Courtney wants me to get him to open up and tell me his name."

Chris didn't think it would work that well. He hadn't had to do a lot for Eddie to tell him his name and be himself around him but his past was a complete mystery. Chris wasn't sure when Eddie would trust him enough to tell him. Maybe Kissing him so soon wasn't the right move especially since Chris loves to act like it never happened. And it was just a one off occurrence that will never happen again beside the one kiss the day later.

"Hey what's your name?" Chris asks the boy who sticks his tongue out. "Now I see why Courtney put him off on you. She isn't the best with little kids."

Eddie crouches down in front of the boy. "Can you please tell us. We can help you."

The boy folds his arms and pouts. "I'll teach you some more ball." Eddie offers.

The boy changes his demeanor. He points to him self. "It's Gregory."

Eddie is proud he was able to convince him that quickly while Chris is impressed. "Is their anyone we can contact for you to stay with?"

It was wishful thinking that he'd tell them. "My parents."

"Huh? Why are you separated from them in the first place?" Eddie asks.

"Daddy yelled at me for getting paint on the walls, so I ran away. I hate him."

"Don't say that. He was just upset he still loves you. You made a mistake that's all. You're mom and dad must be worried sick about you."

"They'll make me sit in the corner."

"So what! At least they still care about you. At least you still have a home to go back to. Trust me they could do worse things then making you sit in a corner."

The boy didn't want to listen but what Eddie was saying would sink in eventually.

Eddie picks him up and places him on his shoulders walking back with Chris. 

Courtney is the first to see them. "You two look like a married couple." Eddie blushes while it just reminds Chris of things he's been denying. "Did you find anything out?"

"Yes. His name is Gregory and his parents live close by."

* * *

Chris and Eddie couldn't even go back upstairs before they were called over by Krist and Dave. "What is it Dave?"

"Chris we need more fake id's and passports."

"Okay and?"

"You need to get them."

"Hell no. I have a bounty on my head. Why can you or Krist do it?"

"That little brat bit me and gave me rabies so I can't go. Dave has to monitor this place."

"Really Krist a fucking bit by a child. You are the same man that has gotten shot at."

"I'm not going to have Krist die when he needs to be looked after. Wear a disguise and take Eddie with you."

Chris rolls his eyes knowing he won't get out of this one. He asks Eddie with his eyes and he agrees.

In no time they are out of the door. Chris had Eddie close to him since he was still injured and walking slow.

Chris had a basketball cap, sunglasses hoodie and surgical mask on. "You look even more suspicious." Eddie says after Chris opens the truck door for him.

Chris wastes no time starting the car and driving. "If I get noticed I'm a goner."

Eddie turns the radio on finding nothing but mainstream garbage. He couldn't wait for Alice In Chains to take over the air waves. "Eddie you know we can talk about whatever is on your mind...about your parents I mean."

Eddie gives him a puzzled look. "Eddie when you were talking to Gregory I know you were talking from experience."

Eddie looks down at his shoes not wanting to go there. "It's nothing Chris."

Chris drops it knowing that he should stop pushing what Eddie obviously doesn't want to talk about.

In about forty minutes Chris is parking far away from the small shop for the fake Id's. 

"Chris don't you need photos for this?"

"Nah Eddie. We know this guy we add the pictures ourselves later."

Chris hoped Jason wouldn't rat on him like Hiro. Because if so he'd burn him alive.

They've been walking all of two minutes when Eddie starts complaining. "Chris why'd you have to park so fucking far away. I'm going to die if I have to walk any longer."

"Eddie would you quit whining we only have a few feet left. Damn aren't you the basketball playing surfer?"

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Yeah well you aren't injured. Besides I'm not a damn track star."

Chris chuckles at how Eddie was being pulling his hand and making him walk faster. 

He pulls the huffing and puffing Eddie to the front of the door after going more faster than he would like. "You are evil Chris!"

"Do you want to wait here and sit on the bench or come in?"

"I'll wait here so I can catch my breath you jerk."

Chris chuckles again leaving him alone on the bench.

* * *

"Chris why the fuck do you look like that?" Jason asks from the counter after he sees Chris.

"You know why Everman. Just get to it."

"Alright calm down man. I'll have it ready. But it might take awhile since you look you want to rob me and it's nerve wracking."

Chris sticks up his finger and Jason does it back.

Outside Eddie was sitting on the bench getting some looks thanks to his injuries. His mind still ran wild.

Eddie didn't know if he could ever think straight again. He really had no solutions for the problems in his life and unfortunately there were a lot.

He was thinking of nothing with his hand resting on his face when he has the certain urge to turn the side. 

What he sees makes heart stop and stomach plummet. He quickly turns away in fear and shock. Tears are threatening to rush out.

Eddie hopes he was mistaken and wrong in what he saw. He slowly turns again and he knows he isn't mistaken.

It's his parents walking side by side getting closer and closer. They don't seem to notice him though.

Eddie feels the need to throw up, and cry. The amount of anxiety, fear, sadness, pain and dread is too much to bare.

'They're coming, they're coming, they're coming! They're going to kill me! I'm going to die!' He thinks.

He was blinded by his fright and loses control.

The fire hydrant right in front of him rips free from the ground and topples to the side. The water from inside spurs to life. It shoots up high from in the air shocking all of the people.

Eddie wills it into a wall blocking him from his parents.

Chris watches the hydrant burst and immediately knows it's Eddie. He grabs the passports and Id's and quickly rushes outside.

The wall of water doesn't go unoticed by him. 

Eddie was sitting with his knees against his chest, pulling at his hair. "Eddie what the hell are you doing?!"

Eddie didn't want to face any of this, he couldn't. He quickly jumps off the bench landing harshly on his sprained ankle.

Eddie couldn't feel the pain it was the least of his worries. He lets his feet carry him running to the car he originally said was too long of a distance.

"Eddie!" Chris yells running after him.

Chris had no idea what this was all about or what even brought this on but he knew it had to be something horrible and he was about to find out how horrible.

* * *

Eddie doubles over next to the truck. The running, pain, fear and exhaustion all caught up to him.

Eddie starts dry heaving and throwing up on the ground not being able to hold anything back.

Chris comes up behind him and grabs his hair so he won't get puke on any of it.

The tears don't stop even as he's vomiting. Chris rubs his back wanting to make sure he'll be fine.

It felt disgusting and Eddie stops throwing up after a few minutes dry heaving a couple if more times but nothing comes out.

He starts shivering feeling as cold as he did when he was pulled out of the creek by Chris. 

He felt incredibly empty. He leads himself to the side of the car and slides down sitting against feeling like he'll pass out if he stands longer.

His sniffles are the only thing that can really be heard. Chris leans down in front of him and holds out a hand. "Eddie you need to get up. You can't sit here, I'll help you to the car, come on."

Eddie grips his hand and Chris helps him get into the car. Instead of going in the driver seat Chris climbs in and sits right next to him closing the door.

Eddie couldn't control his sobbing and Chris pulls him closer into his side.

Eddie was absolutely hysterical he couldn't stop his tears from falling, he almost choked on his own mucus.

His head was resting on Chris's chest as he sobbed.

"Eddie. Calm down."

Eddie keeps on sobbing. Chris wraps his arm around him and combs through his hair. "Eddie if you cry anymore you'll drown in tears."

He softly wipes some of Eddie's tears away. It takes some time of him doing that for Eddie to calm down.

"Eddie why are you so upset?"

Eddie's throat felt dry and sore. "N-noth-

"No it's not nothing Eddie."

Eddie stops himself from crying again. "M-my parents."

"They caused you to freak out like that? Did you just see them back there?"

Eddie's neck felt to sore for him to nod and his head was throbbing. "Y-es."

Chris knew that he was finally going to find out the truth about Eddie. Now he was wondering just how fucked up it would turn out to be. "Eddie you can tell me. I'm there for you, trust me."

Eddie finally gives in, telling him everything, opening up and showing him his scars and deepest fears.

Chris sat there stunned and shock not being able to process what he was just told. Eddie sobs harder after telling him.

"You poor thing." Eddie clings to him tighter. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Eddie calms down somewhat and looks him in the eyes. "Chris....Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really forgot Courtney Love was in this story. 😅 Hole is an amazing band. And I keep on forgetting this dude Eddie is injured...oh my gosh, I'm stupid. He doesn't even seem injured half of the time. Sorry if you notice inconsistencies because of it. This chapter took longer than I thought it would.


	15. Clarity

Eddie felt so sickly. He was in the bed laying on his side not doing much of anything. His head was filled with dull pain, his throat was sore, his back ached and foot was incredibly sore.

The blank wall seemed like his only friend as he stared at it his eyes threatening to fill with tears.

He had told Chris and it felt good to finally tell someone. But he couldn't get over seeing his parents smiling, and looking so happy as if they never had a son or tried to get rid of him.

Chris walks back in carrying a cup of tea for Eddie. His heartbreaks at the state Eddie is in. He wanted to tell him it was going to be alright and he needed to move past it. But how could he when his parents discarded him like trash. Chris had never had to deal with someone who went through something like that.

He knew it was definitely taking it's toll on Eddie. He was inconsolable, this could've easily eaten him alive.

Everyone grieved and delt with things differently. Jerry tried to blow his family's killers brains out. But Eddie wasn't Jerry. Chris knew the only thing he could do was talk to him.

He sits next to him on the bed and starts combing through Eddie's hair. "Eddie I brought you some tea for your throat."

Eddie says nothing. "Sit up you have to drink something."

Eddie turns his head and sees Chris slightly smiling, holding a mug.

He slowly wills himself to sit up next to Chris grabbing the mug and drinking to get the taste of vomit from his mouth.

He finishes in a couple of minutes laying the empty mug on his lap. A hoarse sound escapes Eddie mouth. He was trying to speak. "I look insane. I know I do. I know I blown your cover and the police are probably looking into what happened as a terrorist attack. B-but Chris you can't send back. Please."

"Eddie nobody is sending you back there. You can count on it. You look as sane as the rest of us trust me."

Chris was there for him all the time. Eddie couldn't thank him enough. "You know my parents abandoned me because I was a mutant too."

Eddie bitterly laughs concerning Chris. "They don't even know I'm a mutant Chris. We got into an argument over my real dad. Who I didn't even know existed until two weeks after he died."

Chris already hated Eddie's parents though he's never met them. "Don't let this destroy you."

Eddie knew if he wouldn't something had to change and that would start with him letting his feelings and thoughts be known. 

"Chris...you regret what we did don't you?"

Chris is confused by his question. Eddie scoots further down the bed looking away. "You don't have to say it. It's obvious. I can tell with how you rarely bring it up and love avoiding the subject. I can see why, we both know nothing can happen. You love working at this place but I doubt I'll even stay here. In a few weeks I'll probably be gone somewhere and we'll never see each other again."

"I don't regret what we did in the moment Eddie but we both know this won't lead to anything. We're never going to have an actual relationship so I think it's stupid to continue whatever this is when we both know it's doomed to fail."

"Chris these past few weeks have been insane. My parents try to...you know. I meet you and find out I have powers now I stay here and I'm learning all of these new things. My world keeps on spinning and it won't wait for me. Then when we...you know I shouldn't have thought that it would lead to something. Maybe I'm catching-

"Well don't." Chris shut down Eddie pretty quickly. Truth was he was afraid of falling for Eddie and facing the pain of not wanting to let him go. The extremely solemn look on Eddie's face tells him the severity of his works.

"Eddie I didn't-

Eddie sniffs obvious that he's close to crying and angrily hops of the bed stomping to the door. "You're in no condition to wander around."

Eddie doesn't turn around. "I'm clearly not welcomed in here. You know where to find me."

He harshly slams the door making Chris flinch and walks the stairs straight to the guys room.

He would worry about intruding but he just needed to get away from Chris. He knocks on the door not hearing the light music coming from inside.

Jerry opens it. "Oh hey Eddie what's up? You look like shit."

"I needed to get away from Chris. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"You didn't, I'm the only one here. Come in."

Eddie follows Jerry in, sitting down on a bean bag next to his bed. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to a party in the city. I was too tired to party."

Jerry strums his guitar lightly. "What did Chris do to piss you off?"

"Have any beer?" Eddie asks making Jerry laugh and get up pulling a can from a chest in the corner and handing to him. "Gonna tell me the details?"

"Don't laugh Jerry." Eddie begs. "I won't if it's not funny Eddie."

Eddie takes a deep breath. "Me and Chris made out a few days back." He rushes.

Jerry is speechless. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Was it disgusting making out with that fucker."

Eddie blushes."No It was very enjoyable...why do you all hate him?"

"I don't hate him. He's a jerk, he can just crush our dreams for no reason. I've known the guy for three years and he's always been an ass. I don't know how you kiss him and enjoy it."

"Yeah well I think I'm catching feelings for him."

"What did he say?"

"That bastard told me not to. Completely disregarding my feelings because he knows we can't have a relationship."

"Eddie we tried to tell you he was a bastard. Chris only cares about this place he hasn't proven otherwise. You shouldn't have let that charm get to you. He's a good guy but he's still a prick. I'm sorry it took this for you to realize."

Eddie takes a large gulp really not wanting to cry. "I've been through a lot and Chris knows that first hand. Better than anyone here. Yet he can't see what this kiss situation is doing to me. I should've never let him kiss me."

Jerry strums some more strings. "Eddie you should forget about him. You should become a surfer. Do what makes you happy. Me and the guys plan on leaving in a few weeks. We've found an apartment. You should get out too before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late?"

"Eddie you know the government wants everyone in this place dead and that a lot of people here are fugitives. Just because they haven't found out where this place is doesn't mean they haven't gotten damn close before. No one is safe here. If we can leave the sooner the better."

That's when it sinks in. "Jerry I can't just up and leave. I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I can't finish highschool, I have no money or any of my belongings. Everything that I'm wearing belongs to Chris."

"You're not the only one who's felt like that Eddie we all have. You should maybe get a job somewhere or something you'll find stable ground that I'm sure of."

"Jerry how did you end up here for so long to begin with?"

Jerry finally takes his eyes off his guitar. "My family got shot dead because I was a mutant. Layne found me when he broke in to rob my house. I was in a puddle of tears in my closet tears. You normally shouldn't trust a robber or drug dealer but I trusted him and I'm so glad I did. Stone and Jeff found us so now we're here."

Jerry was right Eddie wasn't the only one who had it hard. "You're stronger than me I would've cried myself into a coma."

Jerry chuckles. "Should I make up with Chris?"

"No dude. Not yet he doesn't deserve you he's an ass. Just sleep in my bed for tonight I rarely use it."

Eddie was glad to have made friends with guys like Jerry. Layne busts the door open him Mike and Sean waltzing into the room. "Jerry I missed you." Layne says hoping on the bed.

Mike was the first to notice Eddie. "What are you doing here Ed?"

"Chris was being an asshole to him."

Sean tosses Layne a beer so they could continue drinking. "What's new?" Layne snorts.

Sean sits on the foot of his own bed. "You sleep in the same bed. What he'd do to finally make you snap?"

Eddie drinks more reluctant to say it. "Chris kissed him and didn't want to commit."

They look at Eddie making him uncomfortable. "Thanks Jerry." He grunts.

"No problem."

Mike pulls his cap off. "You can find better options than that old geezer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm making Eddie suffer. Then again he's always suffering in my stories. 😅 More Stone in the next chapter you have my word.


	16. The killer in me is the killer in you My love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stone is a complete asshole in this but I still love him. ❤

Eddie had woken up just before the rest of the guys and he needed to clear his head. So he goes outside without telling anyone.

He was glad he didn't see Chris. He didn't want to see him or even talk to him. Eddie knew he wasn't meant or even wanted to stay there. It was best if he left as soon as possible. 

That led to a much bigger problem where would he go, where could he go? He searches his pockets and finds nothing.

Eddie rolled his eyes that was his one way ticket to doing something with his life. He could have dropped it during his breakdown the day before. It could have been anywhere. Discarded on the ground, In Chris's car in Chris's room in Alice In Chains room.

He was disappointed but he couldn't cry over it. It was too good to be true. He wasn't surprised at this point maybe he was never meant to be happy. 

Eddie was standing near the wooded area not expecting for a hand to reach out and pull him in. He stumbles and barely manages to catch his step. "What the hell?"

"Remember me Eddie?"

He looks up and sees Stone standing there smirking at him with ice cold eyes. Eddie knew Stone shouldn't have remembered his name. "Eddie?"

"Don't play stupid Kid. I know that's your name."

Eddie tries to turn back and run. "You can't out run me. What's the point of putting up a fight?"

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

Stone laughs. "You'll see. Just blame Chris."

Eddie very reluctantly goes with him, having to walk beside him. "Can't you stop trying to hurt Chris? He might notice I'm gone."

"Might? You've just admitted that Chris is a piece of shit. But trust me he'll care, I'll make damn sure."

Eddie feels sick knowing he has to go with Stone. Some of the points he made before were good but he knows he can't be trusted.

Stone grabs Eddie by the shirt and throws him in the car after he attempts to run off.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Eddie asks after Stone starts driving.

"You'll see."

Eddie is overtaken by fear. "Are you going to hurt me?"

Stone laughs. "It looks like someone already beat me to it besides this is all about Chris. He's going to pay."

Eddie sees the rage in his eyes when saying Chris's name. He didn't get why he blamed Chris so much. "This is about that guy Jeff isn't it?"

Stone finally looses some of his cool composure. Hearing his name again brought back too many emotions. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Chris told me about him. He said he got arrested and you all haven't seen him since."

Stone grips the steering wheel and it starts to freeze scaring Eddie. "Did that bastard tell you it was all of his fault. If he cared he could have easily burned them alive. But he was too busy being on a moral high horse. He dragged me away so I couldn't save him. Chris has to suffer."

Stone was dead serious and Eddie was beyond frightened. "Have been searching for him this whole time?"

"Chris that demon gave up on him immediately. He said it was a lost cost and we couldn't get him back. He just expected me too let it go. I'll raise hell to find him."

Those words sounded like something Chris would say. "Are you going to run through all of those humans that wronged you?"

Eddie's wording was interesting to Stone to say the least. Most people in the underground wouldn't state that they are in fact not like the humans and never would be. They'd try so hard to fit in and suppress who they really are. But Stone was over it. He knew Eddie could be easy swayed to join them.

"Yes. Maybe you should too. It let's off a lot of steam." He evilly smirks.

Eddie swallows the anxiousness growing in his throat he knows Stone is going to make him doing something horrible just to spite Chris and possibly get him to join them he just doesn't know what.

"Let me go please. I don't really know how to use my powers. I cannot help you with anything."

"Don't waste your breath begging it won't work. You've been there for a handful of weeks now and they haven't even taught you how to use your powers. They are pathetic. But join us and you'll learn real fast what do you have to loose?"

Stone was right what did he have to loose. Chris didn't want him, the guys were going to leave soon and the surfing dream seemed dead. He could go with them but Eddie knew he didn't want stay in a secret organization or whatever as his life goal.

Eddie stays silent proving to Stone that his words are speaking volumes.

* * *

Chris had found a business card laying on his floor for some surfing team. He knew it belonged to Eddie so instead of discarding it he puts it on the desk.

Chris regretted what he said to Eddie of course he did but he was afraid. Afraid that he'd fall to hard for him and get his heartbroken in the end. It was best for him to deny, and act like it never happened though it wasn't working.

He couldn't stop thinking things he shouldn't have. He knew he had to apologize even if Eddie hated his guts he had to apologize.

He knew Eddie had to be with the guys. Chris trudges up the steps hesitantly. "I don't know where he is. We searched everywhere okay. He's certainty not outside we checked." An agitated voice he identifies as Jerry says.

A body smashes into him to his annoyance. It's Jerry. "Chris! Why are you up here?"

The rest of the boys enter the hallway upon realizing he's there. "I'm looking for Eddie I know he's here."

The boys all grow these worried looks. "About that... We haven't seen him since last night and we can't find him." Jerry says.

"What?! Shouldn't you have kept an eye on him."

Layne rolls his eyes glad he doesn't have to see his insides. "Don't blame us asshole. We cheered him up after you kicked him to the curve like the asshole you are. We aren't obligated to keep an eye on him but you are."

Chris stays silent noting that Layne was right. This would be the only time he'd admit that. "Any idea where he could be?"

"No but he probably didn't runaway. He was barefoot and his foot is damaged. So he couldn't have gotten that far by himself." Mike says.

Sean thinks of a good possibility. "What if he got kidnapped?"

Mike gives him a puzzled look. "Who would come here and just kidnap him? In broad daylight. You read to many comic books man."

Chris's eyes widen. Maybe Sean was right. Running away barefoot and having no where to go seemed unlikely. Getting lost could be a possibility but Chris needed to play it safe and look through the possibility.

He runs down the stairs without looking back and makes his way out back. He sees nothing out of the ordinary besides trampled grass that could have happened at anytime.

But there was a trail of trampled grass looking like footprints leading to the wooded area. 

He walks inside and has this bad feeling. Now he sees boot prints and more trampled grass. 

It was odd the boys said Eddie was barefoot and he knows the only pair of shoes he has are ratty and damaged besides the too big ones he let him borrow.

The kidnapping seems even more likely but who would want to deliberately take Eddie?

The sound of water drops get his attention and he notices a tree covered in a little ice. "Stone!"

Chris was quick to notify the others. "Eddie got kidnapped!!" He yells after he calls them all to the computer system.

"Calm down dude. I'm sure he just missing." Matt says.

"No! Stone has him. I know he does."

They weren't expecting him to say Stone but they believed his hysteria. Dave moves his own blonde highlighted hair behind his ear. "Why would Stone go through the trouble of all of this just to snatch Eddie? What does he gain?"

Chris knew what the answer was. "Revenge."

* * *

The dread and fear fills Eddie as Stone drives down a very familiar neighborhood.

He can feel the tears coming on he didn't know what was going on but the closer and he got the more he wanted to get out.

He bangs on the window. "Let me out please!!"

Eddie's franticness makes Stone know he's pushing a button. He drives faster and faster getting to Eddie's home. Eddie was banging on the window wildly and his eyes were glassy.

The one thing that catches Stone's attention however a fire hydrant popping hinges and water gushing out. Stone knew this was going to be fun.

He can see the cars are gone Eddie's parents weren't home. He can tell by the garden gnome that it's the right place.

He drags Eddie out of the car despite his kicking and screaming.

No one Would hear him everyone was as work or school. They couldn't hear his screams.

"Don't! I can't go back you can't keep me with them!"

"Calm down. Whoever said I was sending you back here. That wouldn't be fun."

"Where is the spear key?"

"Under the stone." Eddie says pointing to a big rock giving up on protesting.

Stone smirks and grabs the key throwing Eddie inside once he opens the door. 

Eddie feels so many memories of happy times coming back looking around the small living room but the empty space where the coffee table should've been brings back a pit of sadness and horrible memories.

"Sit down and make yourself at home. You live here don't you?"

Stone coaxes him to sit down. Eddie felt nauseous and Stone decided to search around.

"You lived here for how many years?"

"Whole life."

Stone was going to fuel fire to get what he wanted. "Sure doesn't seem like it." He points at the framed photos none of which show Eddie young or old. "It's like you never existed."

Eddie feels the bitter reality come back. His parents got rid of him and his existence. "Seem like wonderful people."

Eddie didn't know why but he just had to check his room he had to. Stone goes after him so he won't try anything.

Eddie wasn't too surprised when he saw his room completely bare and empty. All of his things were gone. His clothes, and personal items were gone. All that was left were empty dressers and a blank bed. 

"Bare room. You slept in here? They must have truly hated you." Stone laughs.

It strikes a cord in Eddie. "Fuck you Stone!"

Stone was pleased that he was able to get Eddie that angry he wondered how catastrophic it would be when his parents showed up.

* * *

"Chris doesn't even know where I live. What's the point of coming here?" 

"Chris will show up. Dave is a super genius he might be on his way now."

Eddie was getting upset he just wanted to runaway but he couldn't Stone would catch him. "Chris will kick your ass."

Stone uncontrollably laughs. "Weren't you there last time when I almost slaughtered him?"

The look on Eddie's face is weird to Stone. "Aww do you care if I killed a man you barely know?"

Eddie blushes and looks at his bare feet he's surprised aren't bleeding. Stone knows that look and he feels like he's a winner. Like he just hit jackpot. This kid liked Chris and maybe Chris liked him back and if so Stone was going to ruin it and destroy Chris. Eddie could do better.

The door starts to open and Eddie feels so many emotions again. Fear, anxiety, pain, sadness and nausea.

Stone puts a friendly hand on his thigh but Eddie knows it's b.s. 

"Don't worry you'll feel better soon."

The door completely opens and Eddie is met face to face with his startled parents if he could even call them that.

It was as if they've seen a ghost his parents turn pale at the sight of him looking broken inside and out.

The tension could be cut with a knife.

Stone starts quietly encouraging him to speak. "Doesn't seem like you miss me."

It was hoarse and unspoken but he spoke. "E-Eddie we didn't expect to see you here." His mother says.

He snorts as he feels like he could cry any minute. "That was evident when you got rid of me."

His father rubs his eyes making sure he isn't seeing things. "E-Eddie w-what happened was an accident."

Eddie was outraged. "Putting me in a fucking rug and throwing me in a creek wasn't a fucking accident..."dad"."

This was like a soap opera and Stone was enjoying this a lot. "Pull out the popcorn."

"Who are you?" His mother asks.

"Stone I'm a friend of your son's."

His mother had to know. "How have you been?"

"Are you being real right now? Do I look well. It was by chance someone found me in that creek and gave me a place to stay. I can't even graduate highschool now."

"You can come home son if you want we'll welcome you back." His father says.

Eddie pulls at his hair in frustration. "Welcome me back? "Dad" you pushed me into a coffee table and got rid of me. Then you lie to Beth and tell her I ran away. You certainly weren't thinking about wanting me back when you got rid of my stuff."

"Eddie please find it in your hearts to forgive us." His mother says.

Eddie was seeing red that was what Stone wanted. Stone holds his hand out and freezes the door shut making Eddie's parents Eyes go wide is disbelief and mounting fear.

His father is the first to speak. "He's a mutant? You brought a mutant into my home?"

"Old man you think I'm the only one."

Eddie's parents stare at him. His mother was petrified. "Eddie you too?" Eddie nods. "How long?"

"Ever since you wrapped me in a rug and sent me out to sea. I've met people just like me."

His parents move closer together in fear. "Son what are you going to do to us?" His father asks.

Eddie knew what he wanted and now he could get answers. "Tell me about my father. I want the truth."

His parents had no other choice but to give it to him. His mother knew it was best she told him. "You're real father wasn't well Eddie. He was like you he had powers. I didn't even know until after you were born. We had to leave for our safety."

"What safety? You left him all because he had powers. What even were his powers at least tell me."

"Psammokinesis. He could control and manipulate sand."

Eddie didn't know what to make of all of this he couldn't wrap his mind around anything he was so angry. "Show them how you really feel."

"What?"

"Eddie you want to hurt them you want them to feel your pain. I know you do."

Eddie was now fully aware of why Stone brought him here. He wanted him to kill his parents. "No."

The water pouring out of the sink, and tub said otherwise. "Eddie let it all out I know you can. Let go and destroy them. You'll feel wonderful in the end."

"Eddie think about this have a heart." His father pleads big mistake.

Eddie looses it water from every pipe in the house busting. Eddie holds out his hand on instinct and the water flows to him. The rest submerges the floor getting higher and higher but Eddie and Stone would be fine.

The chant his name for him to stop. "Oh shut up. Pleading won't help he should finish you."

Eddie aims at them but the front door open as the ice seemingly melts and Chris appears. "Hey Chris how's it going?"

"Screw you Stone!" He notices what Eddie is doing and he's horrified. "Eddie don't do this."

Eddie aims at his father. "Eddie! Think about what you're doing. You won't be able to live with yourself. Stop!"

Stone shoots ice at him. "Shut the fuck up Chris and watch."

Chris looses it and shoots fire at him. "Leave Eddie out of this."

"Aww are you hurt we'll you'll be in unbearable pain in a second." The two throw fire and ice back at each other like two teens fist fighting.

Eddie stills aims the water at them. He didn't know how but he used it like gun shots shooting the water at them. It missed and left a small crater in the wall.

Chris gives Stone a low blow and makes his way over to Eddie wrapping his arms around his back. "Eddie stop please. Killing them won't solve anything. The worst punishment for them is living with what they did."

Eddie let's his hand fall and starts sobbing throwing his face in Chris's chest.

Chris walks him out of the home. "Stone I should kill you."

Stone looks up at him from his place on the wet floor. "You already have."

* * *

Chris was driving Eddie back to the underground having no clue he was being followed.

"Eddie I'm so sorry Stone did that to you."

Eddie shakes his head. "He didn't hurt me. He was right I wanted to kill them they deserved it. Why didn't you let me?"

"You know why."

He notices a black van with behind them getting closer and closer Chris makes a motion for them to pass and go ahead but they stay steady getting closer and closer. "Fuck!"

"What?"

"We're being followed. Hang on." Chris speeds up getting a good distance so the van goes faster and faster.

The chase begins and Eddie is terrified. "Is that Stone?"

"Nope he wouldn't chase after me like this. It has the be the police."

The police didn't have a siren or even look like a cop car. "It doesn't seem like a cop car."

"Eddie it's the phantom police. They catch you and your a goner they don't exactly follow the law."

Eddie was going to speak when a bullet shatters the back window and exits through the front making Chris swerve and loose control of the car. It tumbles into a ditch and Chris gets knocked unconscious.

Eddie feeling a little dizzy shakes him. "Chris!" Chris!" He's frantic especially when he hears heavy footsteps and sees a gun pointed at his head from the window. "Easy way or the hard way."

Eddie was mortified but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to die.

Once Chris comes to, it's pitch dark and to his fear Eddie is no where to be found. He looks desperately and calls him. It was like Eddie left on his own but Chris knew he didn't have a choice. Chris dreads it but he knows what happened to him. Now he knew how Stone felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really Make Eddie suffer almost all of the time. I'm trash. It still gets worst next chapter 😅 So sorry. I have so many stories I probably won't update until I finish this so again sorry.
> 
> Unrelated but America is rioting now and the media hasn't reported on covid something they seemed to care so much about in like a week. It's almost like it doesn't exist anymore and the pandemic is just over. 😓 I hate the media. We have some race war going on during a pandemic now. (Why?) 😰 Everyone was so quick to call the peaceful lockdown protesters terrorists but when people are burning random buildings to the ground and beating up random people it's "They are just grieving these are peaceful protests. Please social Distance and wear a mask while torching this small business. If you burn down that police station and kill her I'll give you a pardon." (Sadly not over exaggerating that much 😔)
> 
> Are you serious? They should be sitting on these governors lawn and making them resign. The government isn't helping anyone they've failed. Now my state is getting the national guard and the riots are starting to come here to the suburbs. 😒 Anyways this feels like some crappy fan fic I wrote. (Sad thing is I kinda did) You can't even make this up anymore. Thanks for reading and stay safe. ❤💙💜❤


	17. Get Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short.

Chris felt so much despair. He couldn't believe it Eddie was gone and he'd never see him again. Stone didn't even have to do anything for Chris to finally reap what he sowed. 

His absence was felt by everyone surprised he hadn't came back yet. Kim, Matt and Ben go looking for him driving for awhile until they see a familiar car in a ditch.

"Think Chris is inside?" Matt asks after they go over to have a closer look.

"Maybe. Eddie should be in there as well." Ben says.

The hole in the window has them worried of course and on the look out for anyone suspicious.

Chris was in the car looking completely devastated and Eddie was no where to be found. "Chris dude what happened?"

Chris looks up at him eyes glassy looking destroyed. In the ten years that Kim had known him he had never seen him like that.

"Cops... chase...crash."

Chris had never been this shakey in his life. "Chris dude where is Eddie?"

"He's gone and he's never coming back."

* * *

His tangled and messy blonde hair matted against his face and irritatingly got in his eyes. But he had no motivation to move it out. It wasn't like he'd see anyone who wasn't there to hurt him.

He slouches against the cold brick wall. The cold didn't get to him anymore he was used to it. The only light in the room came from the small window keeping him from the outside world with metal bars.

He used to reach his hand out to the light but he was tired of watching it die. It hurt to do it anyway his elbow was incredibly sore. It also showed him the reminder he had to leave himself so he wouldn't forget. It was so easy to forget and he almost forgot be refuses to ever again.

It had been months since he'd been placed in there. He was exhausted, the constant fear of today being your last and always jumping at the smallest of sounds.

He had no clue when his time would come. When they would beat him to death or finally start torturing him to see what he could do. He thought it'd be best for them to just put him out of his misery but they never did.

The room was small but it actually had a bathroom if you could call it that. He got meals that would come sporadically but he was convinced at first they were trying to poison or drug him. It was almost inedible slop. 

He shaved with a piece of broken glass he found laying around. Though he kinda gave that up. They actually gave him a toothbrush and paste, though it wasn't a lot it surprised him. But he knew why. They didn't want them to smell horrible and like shit because they didn't want the odor on their clothes when they beat them. Besides killing them quickly or letting them die wouldn't be fun. They got off on beating them.

Of course when he heard the iron door to his "room" being open he was terror-stricken and beside himself.

A female staffer snarls at the cowering man. Her and another woman plop a mattress next to his. They say nothing to him or really acknowledge him.

They leave as soon as they came. Then he hears the hostile voices. "Get in here you freak!"

A young man with long curly brown hair is thrown inside the room and punched harshly in face. "This is where freaks like you belong!"

The door slams hurting their ears. He stares at his supposed new roommate. He had a wrapped ankle and a bandaged head, eyes and jaw clenched shut holding his cheek. He also had the same shock collar on his neck that everyone had to get them to "stop hurting anyone"

He hasn't said a word to anyone besides screaming and pleading and silently talking to himself for months.

His new roommate opens his eyes on the brink of sobbing. He sits down still holding his cheek. It was obvious he was already broken.

He starts sobbing not being able to control himself. The blonde hair man silently watches on he wasn't broken until he came here. He felt for him, he also felt a rare motivation.

He painfully stands up and limps to the small bathroom. He was convinced he'd never walk right again.

His new roommate is startled not realizing someone else was in the room none the less he continues sobbing. 

He preys the horrendously tiny bathroom door open and grabs a pack of tissues and limps back holding a tissue out for him using his clean arm.

The boy gratefully takes it and the blonde sits back down head leaning on the brick wall.

He was in his own thoughts when he realizes the boy is quietly staring at him. "Um.. Do you know where we are?" His voice was quiet and soft.

"Where we die. Getting put in this place means we've just made our death beds."

It was blunt and brutal for such a high pitched voice. The brown hair man knew he remembered his face from somewhere he just doesn't know where. The blonde hair man looked like he had been through a nightmare. 

Long dark blonde hair knotted and tangled, skin sickly pale, beard pretty big and bushy with a full mustache. He had bruises, black eyes, cuts and scrapes everywhere, and his clothes were completely tattered and old.

"How long have you been in here?" Eddie asks.

The man nonchalantly blinks at the brick wall. "Lost track of time. It feels like forever. Maybe it has been."

"What are they going to do to us?"

"Asking will only make it more real. We're really here to get experimented on. Or tortured."

Eddie tenses and he becomes petrified. "Have you been experimented on?"

"No thank god. It'll happen soon though."

Eddie looks at the tag Stapled to his wrist. It had a number his "new name" the other man had it too. "When they're finished with you what do they do?"

"I have no clue but from the screams I heard anything is a possibility. We'll find out eventually."

The man lets his arm drop to reposition himself not thinking about Eddie seeing it. "Did they do that to you?" He sounded sick and the man looks at his arm with his named carved into it.

"...No I did. I had to. I almost forgot my own name for the longest time.." He looks at the tag. "I kept on being called 5085 everytime I said my name out loud it sounded so foreign. I had to remember." The man cries in the end unable to control himself.

Eddie was mortified that he'd end up like that but he also felt for him truly. "What's your name?"

The man looks at his arm. "Jeff."

Eddie knew he looked familiar. He saw picture of him in Chris's room. This was Stone's Jeff and Eddie was locked in a room with him to suffer the same unknown fate.

Eddie doesn't know if he should even say anything. What's the point of telling Jeff about a man he'd never see again. "I'm Eddie."

Jeff really wanted to keep quiet and not speak but he knew how he almost when insane having to talk to the voices in his head. "You seem young. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. And yourself."

"I'm twenty-three... shouldn't you be in highschool? Not getting arrested by the Phantom police."

"I haven't been in highschool for the past few weeks."

Jeff puts his knees against his chest hearing his now skinny and weak bones move. He was cold, unmotivated and lacked general interest in most things but he loved the fact he could talk to someone. "Why?"

"It's a long story. Lets just say I was in a bind and met this man that saved me. They were against the government and we got caught and I got arrested."

It was vague at best and it really made Jeff wonder. But he'd knew it be a waste Stone had probably already moved on knowing he'd never see him again.

Eddie doesn't ask him about why he's there he finds it strange but decides to stay quiet. "Why did you walk like that earlier? If you don't mind me asking."

It felt like such a long time before. "I got shot in my leg."

Jeff looks at the brick wall once more wishing desperately to be back in Stone's arm's again. But he knew he wouldn't get that lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jeff. ❤ He might be my favorite Pearl Jam member next to Eddie.


	18. Untitled

Eddie felt so unsafe while he was sleeping. He was on edge just thinking maybe just maybe he'd get beat to death in his sleep.

He sits up in his bed knees against his chest shuddering at the cold. Jeff was up as well looking out the caged window.

The moon was full and shinning almost teasing him. "Do you think we'll have a chance to get out of here?"

"No."

He shut Eddie down there was no way it was impossible. "We could try."

"Eddie I get you're still a kid and all but you shouldn't hold onto false hope. No one gets out here. We can't get out of here. Even if we somehow managed to get these shock collars off we'd have to break out and get by security. We're going to die in here sorry but that's how it is."

Jeff leans against the brick wall again letting his thoughts fade to black. Eddie wanted to have someone to talk to. "Have any hobbies?"

Jeff would ignore him but he knew what it felt like to be devastatingly lonely. "I used to play bass every now and then and I liked skateboarding now I have nothing. What are yours?"

"I liked surfing and getting drunk and hammered."

Jeff lightly giggles the first true laugh he had since he got there. "Wished we could get drunk and high right now."

Eddie chuckles. "Tell me about it. Dying by alcohol seems like the best way to go especially now."

"Do you miss you're family or love ones?" Jeff asks.

Eddie lays down on his back looking up at the ceiling. "My parents not so much but yeah there are people I miss and would love to see again."

"Same, I haven't seen my parents in years." He chuckles making Eddie look in confusion. "It's funny I thought they would be upset because I was a mutant. But they didn't mind, then I brought home the guy I was seeing and they immediately hated him. They thought I could do so much better but I wasn't going to listen to them. I love him so I left home with him."

Eddie wondered if he was talking about Stone but he probably was. "Do you regret it?"

Jeff thinks for a couple of minutes wondering if he does. "I love him to death I always will. But thinking about it now there were so, so many situations I was apart of or got myself into because I chose to go with him. They could have all been easily avoided if I would have just stayed with my parents. Others didn't have a choice it was livelihood or death and prison but I did. I can't stop thinking that maybe if I didn't step into that car with him that I wouldn't have ended up in this hellhole. Yet I know it wasn't his fault. He loves me and I love him madly."

Eddie looks up at the ceiling again. He knew he was talking about Stone now. He felt horrible for him knowing they would probably never get to see each other ever again. He thought about Chris too. He knows he probably isn't looking for him. Chris knows it's a lost cost and unlike Stone, Chris won't fight through hell and back to find him.

* * *

Chris was laying in his bed looking extremely disheveled with the cover pulled over his head. Eddie was gone and he wasn't coming back. 

The guilt ate at him for how he treated him. Eddie just wanted to be loved and all he did was lead him on and play with his emotions.

He wanted to apologize so bad and take it back but what was the point. They wouldn't have a relationship even if Eddie hadn't gotten taken away. Eddie wasn't coming back and Chris knew it but it hurt.

Chris isn't even bothering looking for him since he knows it's a lost cost.

"Chris!" It was Matt banging on his door.

Chris doesn't answer. Another knock still no answer then another still no answer.

Then his door flies back harshly the wind so strong it pulls his cover away.

Chris turns feeling so pissed. Ben, Matt, Jerry and Layne were all standing at his door. "What?!!"

"Chris you look fucking pathetic." Ben says.

"Ben don't." Matt scolds. 

Ben didn't listen however. Chris rolls his eyes not wanting to hear him. " Is that all you have to say? If so feel free to get the fuck out."

Ben was even more irritated. "The boys told me something very interesting. How pathetic, you lead that kid on only to break his heart and now you aren't even going to try to look for him. I thought you were better."

Chris was livid, flames appear from his hand. "You don't know anything Shepard you unstable piece of shit. So fuck off."

Ben makes Matt get behind him not wanting him to get caught in the cross hairs should anything happen. "How about you get off your ass and try doing something. Instead of giving up. Nothing is impossible especially if you try."

Ben was 100 percent right even if his approach was questionable at best.

* * *

Eddie and Jeff were quietly sitting on their "beds" picking through the slop called food. 

Eddie was close to eating it. "Dude don't do that. That shit is unidentifiable. They probably drugged or spit into it."

"But I'm starving Jeff." Eddie whines.

"Quit complaining would you rather eat and die a horrible death or rather you go hungry and live another day...and be closer to the inevitable end." Jeff couldn't help getting dark. He didn't even know why he wanted to survive but he did. Something was telling him to keep going and push forward.

Eddie shuts up and puts the slop down listening to jeff. 

Terror engulfs them when their door busts open. A man with a all black outfit and a blonde buzz cut and a man with a lab coat come in.

Jeff had never seen them before he was confused. Eddie was about to ask who they were but Jeff shakes his head making him shut up. Eddie remembered the man in the buzz cut as the man who "arrested" him.

They walk towards them menacingly. "Wow you really do keep these animals in here. I would've just killed them but whatever suits you."

"Mr. Kelly they make much better as lab rats then being needlessly killed. They shouldn't go to waste."

The man in the lab coat pulls out a clip board and pen and stands to the corner.

Jeff's eyes widen realizing that he must be a lead researcher and that he's here to see what they'll try to do then he'll experiment on them based on their powers. If he found out they'd be goners and Jeff couldn't let that happen.

He stares straight at Eddie and mouths to him. 'Don't try to use your powers.'

Eddie gave him a weird look but took it seriously. Jeff couldn't tell if he understood or not. 

The man grabs Eddie by the hair without warning and slams him to the floor. Eddie grimaces in pain.

"You're an animal."

He kicks him in the ribs making Eddie yell in pain. Jeff watches in fear, frozen and not knowing what he should do.

He kicks Eddie in the same spot again making Eddie scream in agonizing pain. "Aren't you going to fight back? Hum."

He stomps on his back."Weak and spineless. You're kind is disgusting." Eddie was full on screaming by this point and Jeff wanted it to stop. He knew what it was like to get beat nearly to death and have no one to come save you or comfort you in the end. But he was there.

Jeff runs off his bed and tries pushing the man back which actually works. That only gets him slapped in his face.

"You little freak. Do you really think you can stop me. I'll crush you." He knees him sending him kneeling on the floor dry heaving.

He leaves Jeff there seeing it obvious that he was already beat up. He goes back to Eddie kicking him in the side of his face making his vision blur then his neck harshly inadvertently making his collar crack. It sent a shock to Eddie's neck making him curse in pain.

They realize they won't get anything out of them so Kelly spits on Eddie.

"It will be a pleasure getting to know you two men in the future." The lab coated man says smirking before they leave.

Jeff manages to not vomit and crawls to Eddie crying and whimpering on the floor. He runs his fingers through Eddie's hair "I'll get you some tissues and water."

* * *

Eddie and Jeff were sitting on the same bed hours later. They were in deep thought.

Eddie knew he wouldn't last. He knew the only end would be death and he didn't want to die. He had to get out of there somehow. "Jeff we need to get out of here."

Jeff thinks he's crazy. "We can't you know this."

"We can try. It's not impossible."

Jeff shakes his head. "We can't even use our powers."

Eddie thinks about the collar somewhat hanging off his neck and gets an idea. "If I can get this collar all the way off-

"It will shock you. Eddie just give it up we can't get out of here."

"Why don't you have any hope? We could."

"No Eddie. I've been beaten for months. It won't stop and we won't get out of here. I have nothing to hope for my life is over."

"What about Stone?"

Eddie blurted it out and Jeff was so shocked and surprised to his name. "What did you stay?" He wanted to make damn sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I said what about Stone. He's been looking for you this whole time. He loves you."

It really gave Jeff hope though he was still sceptical. "You were with the underground weren't you? That's how you know Stone?"

Eddie nods though the truth was far more complicated. Jeff was so excited. "How is he? He's doing fine right? Does he still look hot?"

Eddie smiles at his change in attitude. "He's doing alright but he's really upset over what happened. That's why we need to get out of here so we can see them all again."

Jeff had finally found something to fight for he knew he shouldn't have been to optimistic. But he trusts Eddie. "Are you sure he's looking for me?"

"Yes, believe me he's looking for you."

* * *

The plan began with them managing to pull Eddie's collar off. Luckily he didn't get electrocuted too much.

They were both sitting on Jeff's bed thinking of what to do next when it starts heavily raining. The rain gets into the room from the window. It was like a gift from god.

Eddie couldn't believe that it was actually raining. The plan would definitely work.

Jeff was waiting at the door. Knowing their meals would probably be brought to them. It usually happened about back to back for two days then they wouldn't get fed for about a week.

He was holding Eddie's collar. It felt like an overly long time when the tray showed up. Jeff almost missed it. The hand slides in with the tray.

Jeff grabs it but always harshly grabs the hand putting Eddie's collar in it.

Jeff goes over to Eddie getting behind him. They desperately wanted their plan to work.

It took about seven minutes fo the door to bust open. A security guard comes in looking so upset.

He was fat and balding. "How dare you take this off!! How did you get this off?!"

He pulls out his nightstick and charges at Eddie who quickly holds his hand out toward the window. "Come on." "Come on." Eddie mutters.

The water flies to Eddie's hand. Before the guard can hit them Eddie shoots the water at him as if it were a gun.

It hits him in the shoulder and he jerks back. A load of water flies into his nose and mouth and it doesn't stop Eddie keeps it going until he falls to the ground.

Eddie should care if he was alive or not but he didn't, Jeff didn't either they just wanted to get out if there.

Eddie grabs the key from the lifeless body and unlocks Jeff's collar.

Jeff was anxious that seemed simple but now was the hard part. "How are we going to get out of here?" Eddie asks.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work."

"Try it at least."

"Okay but you should cover your ears."

Eddie does what he is told and the as soon as he does Jeff is screaming like a banshee making the whole room shake and eventually the metal bars break from the brick and fall to the ground.

At this point more guards were on their way. Eddie goes first since he was shorter. "I dunno if I can fit."

Eddie holds his hand out. "Come on Jeff what about Stone?"

Jeff takes it and manages to get out as well. Once out there were luckily no guards but there was a tall barbed wire fence that they ended up climbing.

Bruised and bloody with guards chasing after them they run into the unknown having no idea where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't shitty.


	19. I think that I would die

Eddie and Jeff ran and ran with the guards hot on their trail, they could hear dogs aggressively barking.

It was pretty difficult since they were barefoot and injured but they kept on going. They wanted to be free and they wouldn't stop.

They were both pretty athletic and could run faster and longer than most people.

They were deep in a forest and had no idea where they were going. The best option was to go straight and that's what they did.

The cops and dogs seemed to be miles back. Eddie stops to catch his breath, ankle feeling unbearable. He really should have taken better care of it. Jeff stops a few feet ahead of him.

"I can hardly breath man."

Jeff wipes his own forehead. "Me either. But we have to continue."

"What if this forest never ends and we end up at the end of the earth."

Jeff chuckles hurting his ribs thanks to all of the running. "At least we'll be the first people to ever break out of that hellhole. Come on."

They decided to walk and save energy than run and waste it. 

It was near dark when they ended getting closer and to what seemed like a clearing. The hope and relief grew when they'd seen a sign for an interstate and hear the sounds of cars.

Eddie grabs Jeff's wrist before he can go on. "Are you sure?...what if they're looking for us. It's been hours maybe they'll find us."

"We aren't important assets. They don't know what powers we have. They won't miss us they'll just torture someone else. I'm sure we'll be alright now we just have to find out where exactly we are."

They walk along the interstate. Jeff's eyes were glued to the cars passing by. He hadn't been in the outside world in almost five months.

Nothing had changed but at the same time it had. He felt the urge to cry. Maybe it was sadness, joy or the feeling of knowing he missed out on life.

Eddie pats his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I just miss this so much Eddie. It's been almost five months since I've been outside."

Eddie smiles compassionately and they continue on walking on the side of the interstate.

They didn't know where they were or where they were going. They were bound to stand out. Looking disheveled, bloody, bruised, sweating and barefoot.

However they were the only ones walking along side the interstate and no one in their cars that noticed them stopped.

The wind was getting stronger but the two continue on. "Where should we go?" Jeff asks.

"The underground...I suppose." Eddie was hesitant he wasn't sure if Chris even wanted to see him or was looking for him. Chris most likely didn't care.

"I forget where exactly that place is." Jeff looks at a sign. "Welcome to Blackmoore. Damn we aren't even in the right town."

The sun was setting and they were still walking. They were absolutely exhausted by this point running and walking for a very long time.

Eddie stops sweat pouring down his face. "What did you stop for."

"My fucking foot Jeff... I stepped on a pebble."

Jeff sighs. "Eddie you whine and complain a lot."

Eddie pouts."No I don't."

"Whatever you say."

A flashy purple low rider drives past them fastly only to reverse back. The driver was wearing sun glasses had short blonde hair and was wearing a regular tee shirt and jeans and a orange and black jacket. He was about Jeff's age. "You two look very lost."

Jeff and Eddie were on edge understandably. "We're fine." Jeff dismisses.

The driver chuckles. "Dude you look like you've been beaten in a barn and ran over by a tractor." Jeff and Eddie stay silent. "I'll give you two a ride, come on."

Jeff and Eddie look at each other for an answer.

* * *

Jeff and Eddie were in the backseat, arms folded and breathing heavily. They had gotten into the car without a lot of convincing.

"I'm Rider." He says getting no response. "You know you can't stay silent forever."

"I'm Jeff and that's Eddie."

Rider turns the radio up, Break On Through by the doors plays loudly. "Where are you two headed?"

Eddie and Jeff had no idea what to say. They didn't know anything about this man or if he could be trusted. "Just to you know... Canopy." Eddie says.

Rider takes at look at the two who looked absolutely horrible and desperately needed medical attention that they weirdly weren't asking for. "You two mutants or some shit?"

Eddie and Jeff stayed incredibly silent. Rider laughs and takes his sunglasses showing his yellow eyes. "Me too. You don't have to worry about me... I'm actually on way back to place for freaks just like. Lucky you guys ran into me right?"

The two nod quietly trusting him a little more. "Do you have any beer?" Eddie asks feeling dehydrated making Jeff side eye him. 

"No but I have vodka." Rider pulls out a flask and Eddie eagerly grabs it from him.

He drinks from it like he hadn't had anything to drink in a day which was true.

Jeff is confused when Eddie shoves the flask in his face. "You need to drink man. I know your thirsty."

Jeff listens to him taking a huge swig.

It was over an hour when they finally ended up in front of a old asylum. "What the hell is this?!" Jeff asks thinking about grabbing Eddie and running. 

"Calm down dude it's safe I swear. We aren't going to experiment on you or whatever the hell your thinking."

Eddie was just as confused as Jeff. He had no idea where they were.

Rider leads them out of the car. The pathway was humongous. It was cobblestone and there were gargoyles.

Once they make it to the front door Rider greets an invisible man who must have been guarding the place.

* * *

Unlike The Underground the first floor was completely empty. There were multiple open rooms and Rider walks them through the living room straight to the medical. He leaves them on a cot to get someone.

Eddie had his thoughts catch up to him all at once. He was grateful he was able to escape from hell with Jeff. But what was he going to do? He put his thoughts away for now.

Jeff was shivering thanks to his old clothes and the very cold room. He was in so much pain, more than Eddie. "Jeff do you think this is a decent place to stay?"

"I dunno. It seems like it. Any place is better than that hellhole. Fuck them."

Eddie looks down at his foot. His ankle looked worse than before extremely black and red, and his foot was cut and scraped badly. "Are we fugitives now?"

Jeff quits playing with his long, uneven nails and looks at him. "Ah,... I mean... shit maybe. Who knows."

Semi loud voices sound from the door. "Mike your kidding right? You don't need any medical tools."

"Yes I do idiot. I can't heal everything."

Eddie and Jeff couldn't make out who the voices were.

They look down at the floor again not interested in who's at the door.

The door opens and boot heavily hit the floor and seemingly make their way to the counter. "Damn You guys look like you were running through trenches for hours...what's your names?"

Jeff could recognize that voice from anywhere. His eyes widen and his head shoots up looking at the man whose back is only visible. The long brown hair and the outfit were so familiar.

"Stone!" He calls out to him hoping it was true and real. Wishing he wasn't just seeing things.

The man in front of him quickly turns around revealing it was in fact Stone. Stone was astonished that Jeff was actually in front of him. He couldn't believe it. It was him though he looked much different then before.

Longer facial hair, much skinnier, and cuts and bruises everywhere. But it was still Jeff sitting in front of him waiting for him.

Stone places the things in his hand down and runs to Jeff who stands up slowly, limping painfully towards him.

Stone engulfs Jeff in a hug, which he eagerly returns. Stone just couldn't believe it, Jeff was really in his arms. Searching for him all this time and he was just there.

He strokes Jeff's messy blonde hair. "I missed you so fucking much love. You don't know how much." He was crying which was extremely rare for Stone.

Jeff was too of course. "Me too Stone. That place was a nightmare. I wanted to be with you so bad."

Stone places a kiss on his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Stone was still holding Jeff when he turned his attention to Eddie still on the cot feeling uneasy that his attention was now on him.

Stone smiled an actual genuine smile at Eddie and mouthed something he would never forget. 'Thank You.'

Eddie just smiled happily and continued watching them.


End file.
